creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna Miliona
Plik:05._Dance_of_the_Cryptek.ogg Imperium Nexusa ---- Legion ---- CreepyTown ---- Wyzwolenie Krajowe |2. walcząca strona = Federacja ---- Cesarstwo Świtu ---- HallenWest ---- Jaźń † ---- Północ † |Dowódcy 1. strony = Arcturus Lwowski Tachishi Karu Taurys Technet † Siergiej Michnicz Argeletto Sanche ( ) Kalasher ( ) Loki Krueger Aracz von Stein Kordal Orpeth † Martesja Olgastasja Garis † Ivano Caleno Shi'Nex ---- Legion Lord Cieni Błękitna Krew Lordowie Stref Piewcy Apokalipsy Gor'shan † ---- Loki Krueger (początkowo) Ienstret Renzan Mrs. Strange † ---- Qual-Bos Asakku Euphemia Crystal Świadomość Generał Enigma † |Dowódcy 2. strony = Heinrich Welff Natasha Raskolnikov Gloria Welff Kharlez Marcus Alzamirano ---- Kirihiza Gumihare Gho Jan Mo Shan † Tai Sue Sang † Yi Shi Mao ---- Kalasher (początkowo) Viktor Lesnar Pete Burns (wsparcie finansowe i militarne) Ezra Calaway Aracz Ender ---- Admirał † Piękność † ---- Rada Wojenna Rada Miast |Straty 1. strony = duże, utrata czterech Grup Armii olbrzymie, zajęcie frakcji przez Imperium Nexusa nieliczne grupy uciekają w góry kontynuując walkę ---- olbrzymie, zniszczenie ponad 90 procent miasta i 75 procent milicji olbrzymie, aresztowanie lub stracenie ponad 70 procent organizacji, Euphemia Crystal ciężko ranna |Straty 2. strony = olbrzymie, strata dominacji w regionie, zniszczenie doszczętne Linii Cere duże, utrata floty inwazyjnej południowy archipelag zajęty przez Imperium, a część zachodniego przez siły Federacji, jakie zdołały drogą powietrzną się tutaj przedostać ---- duże, strata ponad połowy wojsk osłabienie i gdzieniegdzie zniszczenie anomalii chroniących miasto olbrzymie, unicestwienie frakcji, niedobitki zajmują nieliczne tereny |Bitwy = Bitwa pod Wampirzymi Moczarami Bitwa o Fort Euphemia Bitwa na Smoczej Górze Plan Lait Bitwa pod Shurizen Śmierć Garisa Walka o Wioskę Um'ghar Operacja "Upadek Trupa" Bitwa o Harganę Spalenie Góry Imsh-Gar Bitwa morska Myshany z Technetem Upadek CreepyTown Ewakuacja CreepyTown Bitwa pod HallenWest Bitwa o Anduinaerre Zagłada Lanadedii Bitwa pod Orinai Oblężenie Helygradu Bitwa o Metropolię Bitwa o Nowe Skołkowo Bitwa o kopalnie Północ-9 Odzyskanie Shodanburga Desant na Isla de Clara Bitwa na Wzgórzach Wilkemonów Wyzwolenie Metropolii Batalia o Pola Cursed Dzień Zdrady Bitwa o Technetgrad Dzień Zagłady Bitwa na ruinach Linii Cere }} Wojna Miliona to wielki konflikt między Imperium Nexusa, Federacją, Wyzwoleniem Krajowym, Cesarstwem Świtu, Legionem, CreepyTown oraz HallenWest. Rozpoczęła się wraz z przybyciem do Znanej Części nexusian i trwała do podpisania pokoju w Shi-nai. Nazwa tej wojny wynika ze względu iż każda frakcja rzuciła do walki ponad miliony żołnierzy. Przyczyny wojny Każda z frakcji miała swoje powody by doszło do Wojny Miliona, zarówno szlachetne jak i haniebne. Imperium Nexusa Imperium od niepamiętnych czasów odkrywało i zajmowało przemocą, podstępem, przekupstwem, pokojem lub innymi działaniami kolejne wymiary. Działały one na kształt brytyjskich kolonii, sama władza Nexus Centrum czerpała z niego i wielu innych państw olbrzymią ilość przykładów do budowy swojej potęgi. Nexusy stanowiły Unię Metropolitarną, a więc podlegały Wielkiej Metropolii. Nexus Bermudia, stolica w tym wymiarze, wysłała komunikat że Trójkąt Bermudzki targany jest walkami, w których Cesarstwo, Legion i Federacja walczą o dominację, a do akcji włączają się powoli miasta HallenWest i CreepyTown, jak również nie-ludzkie Wyzwolenie Krajowe, zamierzające ustanowić wyspę Kraj miejscem gdzie ludzie nigdy już więcej nie będą istnieć. Wieść o rasizmie, wojnach, plagach, niebezpiecznych tak zwanych "anomaliach" oraz legalnej rozpuście doprowadziła do wydania dekretu o zmianie nazwy Kraju na Nowy Lizandrys oraz ataku na Trójkąt i zajęciu go, co byłoby kolejną korzyścią. Postanowili więc iż nie będą się z nikim dogadywać, a że Lwowski znał wymiar dosyć dobrze rozkazał toczyć wojnę totalną. Parlamentum jednogłośnie opowiedziało się za inwazją na te tereny, a Armia Imperialna i Ochrana przeszły w stan pełnej gotowości. Legion Celem Legionu była, jak się nietrudno domyślić, wyspa Kraj. Wieść o przybyciu do Trójkąta Imperium Nexusa potraktowali początkowo jak jakieś mgliste mity, ale gdy południowe wioski oberwały, wtedy wysłali zwiadowców, którzy donieśli Błękitnej Krwi iż to nie mity, a fakty. Pośrednio to właśnie atak nexusiański na Legion ocalił ostatnie miasta Federacji przed zagładą. Dodatkowo pokłócili się z Wyzwoleniem Krajowym, ponieważ Ci użyli ich jako pionków. To sprawiło iż partyzanci zaczęli walczyć z niedawnym sojusznikiem. Lord Cieni tymczasem wybrał się aby sprawdzić czy aby nie da się ich pokonać. Nie zdobył twierdzy, ledwie kilka osad i zawlekł zdobytych niewolników do pracy w kopalniach. Od pułkownika Richarda Waresa dowiedział się iż nawet ten Nexus nie stanowi połowy Imperium, a jedynie centralę wszystkich osad w regionie i wymiarze. Ten też mu powiedział że "Nexusianie zniszczą nawet niebiosa, jeśli to będzie konieczne, aby przynieść erę pokoju". Lord Cieni zabił go, kiedy ten nazwał Legiona "kolejnym fałszywym bogiem". Wiedząc że nawet ta potęga stanowi ledwie atom w całym ciele jakim jest Imperium wiedzieli co może ich czekać. CreepyTown CreepyTown - spokojna osada w której codziennie zdarzają się jakieś kataklizmy i spokojne dni. Dowiedzieli się o pojawieniu się Imperium Nexusa. Strange wiedziała kim był ich władca, więc podjęła decyzję o sformowaniu ochotniczej milicji poprzez technologię klonowania i produkcji androidów bojowych podległych dowódcom. Większość z tych ostatnich było dezerterami z Federacji i Wyzwolenia. Strange bowiem znała Lwowskiego gdy dwa lata wcześniej operował jako prosty człowiek. Gdy jednak we wrześniu postanowił przez rosnące napięcia siłą podporządkować sobie wyspę zaczynając od zgładzenia wszystkich piratów. W iście sprytny sposób został jednak przez nią pokonany, a rozbici zwolennicy Arcturusa poukrywali się. Sam poniżony uciekł do Nexus Centrum bramą międzywymiarową i stał się czymś pomiędzy żywym a nieumarłym, albo nawet czymś o wiele gorszym. Jej liderami byli Ienstret, niedawny jegomość oraz Loki Krueger, miejscowy nekromanta. Mieszkańcy tej osady wiedzieli że wojny nie wygrają, ale postanowili chociaż pokazać Legionowi że nawet jak wygrają to pyrrusowo. Wieść o powstaniu osad Imperium Nexusa na jakiś czas odwróciła uwagę Legionu od Cesarstwa Świtu, miast, ostatnich bastionów Federacji w regionie oraz Wyzwolenia Krajowego. Do tego czasu miasto pozostawało niemal nietknięte, ale rosły napięcia na linii CreepyTown-HallenWest. Jednak spośród wszystkich frakcji CreepyTown był najsłabszą, nie licząc HallenWest, frakcją w tej wojnie. Wyzwolenie Krajowe Wyzwolenie nie miało na celu podboju Trójkąta, a jedynie pokonania Federacji, Legionu, CreepyTown oraz HallenWest oraz wygnania ludzi ze Znanej Części. W Imperium Nexusa widzieli nowego sojusznika, jaki mógłby im pomóc w ich celu. Początkowo postanowili bacznie się przyglądać i czekać momentu aż południowe kantony ruszą do ataku na Legion, aby w razie przybycia do Znanej Części zaoferować pomoc nowym przybyszom w podboju. Wyzwolenie jednakże nie miało nawet najmniejszych szans na wygraną, co nie znaczy że nie mogli odmówić walki. Zdecydowali więc walczyć nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to upadek ich frakcji w ostatecznym boju. Federacja Federacja, po inwazji Cesarstwa, Legionu oraz działaniach Wyzwolenia była wyczerpana. Legion przygotowywał się do ataku ostatecznego, kiedy to Imperium Nexusa, przybyłe do tego wymiaru i ujawnione po 2 latach przybyło na południe wyspy. Odciągnęło to uwagę Legionu, który skupiony na Imperium oraz wyspach Cesarstwa Świtu ruszył na południe i północny wschód, dzięki czemu Welff i jego poplecznicy mogli to wykorzystać, aby odzyskać ponad połowę zajętych miast. Początkowo Federacja brała pod uwagę fakt że Legion był największym zmartwieniem, późno bowiem zdali sobie sprawę z zagrożeń jakie niosło Imperium, jednak nie za późno. Cesarstwo Świtu Przez odparcie sił przez Federację Cesarstwo zdecydowało się zniszczyć naraz i Legion i Federację. Jednakże przybycie Imperium zaintrygowało Kirihizę Gumihare IV. Widziało w nich przeszkodę w ekspansji, podobnie jak Federację, Legion, Wyzwolenie Krajowe oraz wolne miasta Znanej Części. Rozkazano póki co pominąć kantony, a skupić się na Legionie i ich pozostałych sprzymierzeńcach oraz wroga. W ramach sprawdzenia czy nexusianie są rzeczywiście zagrożeniem wysłano Korpus Ekspedycyjny "Nan"W języku chińskim wersji mandaryńskiej (uproszczonej) oznacza to "południe".. Skierowani w kierunku Imperium mieli na południowym wschodzie grasować aby zobaczyć z bezpiecznej odległości co robią nowi przybysze. Wieść o atakach na Legion i odciągnięciu jego uwagi od Federacji zaskoczyła Cesarstwo. Postanowili to wykorzystać, aby uderzyć na Znaną Część i ich zająć. HallenWest HallenWest zamierzało podbić CreepyTown i Federację oraz wykorzystać do tego Wyzwolenie Krajowe, aby stać się centrum Trójkąta Bermudzkiego i ustanowić własne imperium. Wieść o przybyciu Nexusa i o tym że prowadzi go Arcturus Lwowski napawała przywódców strachem. Doskonale wiedzieli kim on jest, jaką ma siłę i że nie spocznie póki ostatnie nie-nexusiańskie miejsce w Trójkącie nie stanie się częścią jego wieloświatowego, międzygalaktycznego państwa, uderzająco przypominającego mieszankę imperiów kolonialnych wszystkich okresów, szczególnie dwóch największych przełomu XIX i XX wieku - Brytyjskiego i Rosyjskiego. Jeszcze większy strach budziła wieść iż monarchia ta jest w stanie Czerwonej Zarazy, ale nie leninowskiej a całkiem innej, opartej na rojalizmie i państwie opiekuńczym. Jednakże samo HallenWest był najsłabszą spośród wszystkich frakcji i wygrać mogło jedynie poprzez wojnę hybrydową. Jaźń Jaźń dołączyła do wojny w trakcie bardzo późnym, bo dopiero wraz z czwartą fazą wojny. Jednak swoją działalność potajemnie prowadzili w kilku niedostępnych miejscach Kraju, obserwując posunięcia Imperium oraz frakcji mu przeciwnych. Piękność wyznaczyła do zebrania żniw z tego obszaru Admirała, swojego najbardziej zaufanego przywódcę do podbicia wszechświata. Kazała mu uderzyć dopiero wtedy, kiedy wszystkie siły będą zbyt osłabione walką. Liczyli na szybki podbój, a gdy dowiedzieli się, że w wymiarze działa sam Arcturus Lwowski postanowili przysłać Piękność, aby policzyła się z niegdysiejszym przyjacielem. Północ Spośród wszystkich frakcji Północ była najsłabiej przygotowana do Wojny Miliona. Nie spodziewali się ataku od strony Cesarstwa, Legion był dla nich czymś normalnym na wschodzie, jednak najbardziej nie spodziewali się ataku ze strony Federacji Heinricha Welffa. Atak ze strony Imperium Nexusa był dla nich bardzo odległy, toteż nie przejmowali się nimi i byli przygotowani na każdą ewentualność. Nie ignorowali jednak zagrożenia, przeczuwając że państwo to nie ma dobrych zamiarów, jeśli nazywa się mianem Imperium. I faza wojny - inwazja nexusiańska Okres wojny rozpoczęty atakiem na tereny Legionu przez nexusiańskie kantony. Kończy się zaś na upadku Legionu. Atak kantonów na Legion Wojna Miliona rozpoczęła się gdy zamknięte dotąd kantony Nexus Bermudii - Nowa Ishimura, Shodanburg i Hauptstadt - otworzyły swoje oblegane bramy, z których ruszyło miliony żołnierzy i setki tysięcy maszyn bojowych, w połączeniu z setkami tak zwanych "jednostek eksperymentalnych". W ciągu godziny wojny manewrowej Legion został odparty na prawie 100 kilomentrów od kantonów. Tereny jakie zajęto połączyły dotąd odrębne od siebie trzy miasta w jeden organizm - Arcyksięstwo Nowego Lizandrysu. Potężne machiny ruszyły i natychmiast zaatakowały zdziesiątkowane siły Legionu. Od ich pochodu drżała cała ziemia. Do akcji przeciwko Imperium wkroczyli nawet Chissowie, ale w porównaniu z potężnymi Mrocznymi Paladynami czy Łowcami Chaosu nawet najlepsi nie zdołali ich powstrzymać. Jedynie Błękitna Krew - najpotężniejsza organizacja wówczas zajęta planowaniem ostatecznego ataku na Federację - zdołała ich powstrzymać. Dowiadując się o porażkach na południu porzucili atak na Federację by ratować swoje grupy, więc ironią losu późniejszy wróg Imperium zawdzięcza mu swoje przetrwanie. Legion, dowódca tej organizacji, dowiedział się o tym już w pierwszej chwili. Wściekły natychmiast rozkazał przyspieszenie reprodukcji oddziałów oraz przygotowanie linii okopów oraz potężnych fortyfikacji, mimo to jednak na nic się zdały, bowiem nexusiański blitzkrieg okazał się na tyle szybki i silny że wprost zmiótł nawet najdalej przygotowane okopy. Warto wspomnieć iż w tej frakcji nie ma cywili, toteż nakazał każdej istocie powstrzymanie sił wroga. Skierował połowę sił ze Znanej Części na front nexusiański, aby wroga powstrzymać. Wokół określanej przez Imperium Zatoki Berlinga istniała już ich władza, a 10 km od brzegu w każdą stronę - tereny Legionu. Na ziemiach zaroiło się od mechów, czołgów, łazików i antygrawów, na niebie od groma było odrzutowców, sterowców i śmigłowców. Wkrótce miało dojść do wielkiej bitwy, pierwszej w historii całej Wojny Miliona znanej w historii nexusiańskiej jako bitwa pod Wampirzymi Moczarami. Imperium Nexusa zaplanowało błyskawiczny atak, dzięki czemu zdoła najpierw zaskoczyć odwrotem Legion, a gdy ten się rzuci wówczas zaatakować, okrążyć ich i wybić w kotle. Wampirze Moczary nazwano tak bo ponoć szalały tam bruxy i alpy, znane już biologom imperialnym tak zwane wampiry niższe. Wampirze Moczary - pierwsza prawdziwa bitwa Wojny Wampirze Moczary stały się obszarem wojennym. Wybudowano okopy, bunkry, punkty kontrolne i stanowiska artyleryjskie. Imperium Nexusa było gotowe na nieprzyjacielskie hordy, miało odpowiednie przeszkolenie a zapasów starczyło na bardzo długo, nie mówiąc już o wsparciu arkanistycznym i powietrznym. Legion ukrył się za szańcami, na wzgórzach i w rozmaitych jarach, aby zabezpieczyć odwrót. Horda rzuciła się na Armię Imperialną i czarami zniszczyła pierwszą linię. Druga była mocniejsza i przygotowana na to, długi pas ziemi niczyjej zalany został trupami obu frakcji. Imperium posiadało zaawansowaną technologię i było lepiej rozwinięte od Legionu, mimo to technologia, jakby się mogło wydawać, na poziomie I Wojny Światowej okazała się w połączeniu z Arkanami wysoce niebezpieczna. Nexusianie ponoć liczyli wroga nie w jednostkach, a w hektarach. Wojska wroga atakowały niemiłosiernie, ciągle dochodziło do starć, zwłaszcza w walce wręcz. Siły nexusiańskie dokonały bombardowań wrogich pozycji, Imperium wygrało między innymi dzięki lepszej technologii, ponadto okrążyło wroga zostawiając jedynie 28 km korytarza ewakuacyjnego. W walce zginęły setki tysięcy żołnierzy z każdej ze stron, powstrzymało to pochód sił Lwowskiego na pewien czas, ale nie na stałe. Samo starcie przebiegło różnie - Legion użył sił magicznych i biologicznie ulepszonych żołnierzy, Imperium z kolei futurystycznych sterowców, ale prócz tego czołgów, transporterów opancerzonych i odrzutowców. Powolne maszyny nie miały szans w walkach z szybkimi istotami. Sterowce nexusiańskie były całkiem dziwne jak na stereotypowe pojazdy tego typu - miały napęd odrzutowy, były zbudowane z metalu zaś na pokładzie nie było łatwopalnych gazów. Zamiast tego były używane subatomowe cząsteczki, dzięki którym mogły lecieć mimo swojej masy. Używano ich na niespotykaną skalę. Klęska Legionu oznaczała początek niepowstrzymanego wówczas pochodu imperialnego. Mimo to dało to do myślenia Legionowi, że nie da rady przetrwać jeśli nowy wróg będzie ich atakował. Tymczasem Wyzwolenie Krajowe i Federacja chwilowo ogłosili rozejm. Razem z CreepyTown i HallenWest zawarli układ na mocy którego ze Znanej Części wygnany zostanie Legion. Cesarstwo i Imperium nie brali w nim udziału ze względu na fakt iż były to jeszcze nieznane dla Federacji narody. Welff uważał iż Legion został pogoniony przez jakiegoś przeciwnika znacznie potężniejszego niż ten z jakim się mierzy, a Cesarstwo że doszło do wojny domowej. Wielka ofensywa Federacji doprowadziła do wygnania za dawną Linię Cere najważniejszych sił, ale niedobitki zaczęły się łączyć i zostały na tyłach atakując coraz bardziej osady federacyjne, HallenWest i CreepyTown, czasami również obozy Wyzwolenia. Zwiad Federacji odkrył iż pogoniło ich Imperium Nexusa, jednak nie chcieli nawiązać z nimi kontaktu bo obawiali się że ich zaatakują. Pierwszy kontakt Imperium z Federacją thumb|242px|Wojska imperialne w okolicach Fortu Euphemia.Na zachodzie ofensywa postępowała dynamicznie. Błyskawiczna wojna, jaka była podstawą sukcesów okazała się być też głównym powodem dla którego Legion poszedł tam w rozsypkę. Wycofując się na wschód byli mocno poturbowani. Siły tworzące hordy atakowały dniami i nocami pozycję, aby chociaż spowolnić marsz nexusiański, na nic jednak heroizm się nie zdał w starciu z zaawansowaną technologią oraz taktyką wojny błyskawicznej. Do walk przyłączyła się z lekka odbudowana Federacja, prąca dalej na południe. W czasie walk maszyny Federacji zauważyły nieznane dotąd maszyny. Obcy przedstawili się jako Imperium Nexusa, proponując układ - razem pokonają Legion a potem podzielą się wpływami w Trójkącie. Ci jednak odmówili, prawdopodobnie przejrzeli blef wysłanników Lwowskiego. Następnie postanowili stanąć na granicy jednej z większych rzek. Na drugim brzegu doszło do krwawego starcia między Armią Imperialną, a hordą Legionu. Trzy dni później jednak, za namową Najwyższej Rady Heinrich Welff rozkazał zbudować tam podwaliny ludzkiej cywilizacji. Imperium zażądało wyjaśnień, otrzymało odpowiedź iż "To nasz dom, u nas panuje taka polityka.", na co Nexus potraktował to jako neutralną odpowiedź. W czasie kiedy Legion uciekał z regionu Federacja jednakże wysłała Grupę Rognara na tereny imperialne, aby zbadali sytuację czy Imperium szykuje się do ataku. Ochrana, służba bezpieczeństwa Imperium, zatrzymała szpiegów i oskarżyła ich o konszachty z Legionem przez odmówienie złożenia zeznać, tak jak całą Federację WelffowskąWielu uczonych spekuluje dzisiaj teorię, jakoby był to casus belli do zaatakowania Federacji., na co ta uznała iż był to bezczelny afront. Federacja zaatakowała gotowe siły imperialne, poza tym obie strony od pierwszego spotkania się szykowały do wojny. Atak błyskawiczny przeprowadzony na Fort Euphemia doprowadził do pierwszej w historii walki obu stron tego konfliktu: bitwy o Fort Euphemia. Federacja dzięki swoim machinom i przeszkoleniu zdołała opanować pobliski las. Wkrótce Armia Imperialna została zaatakowana przez mniej liczne siły zrzucone prosto na dziedziniec obleganego fortu. Wrogowie ustanowili przyczółek i zdołali zmusić załogę fortu po ciężkich walkach do kapitulacji. Fort Euphemia wpadł w ręce Federacji, ta zaczęła przekształcać go w jedną z Twierdz nowej linii fortyfikacji - Linii Kharleza. Na czele sił welffowskich stał zasłużony Iwan Potiomkin, weteran obrony Metropolii przed Legionem. Na wieść o zajęciu fortu Arcturus rzucił do walki z nią swojego zaufanego dowódcę - Aracza von Steina. Generał postanowił zastosować sprawdzoną taktykę. Siły imperialne zaatakowały jednym korpusem fort, a kiedy stracili około 30 procent wycofali się za rzekę, do fortyfikacji dowództwa. Wtedy to, ponad 4 godziny później, nocą o godzinie 21:53 federacyjni usłyszeli chrząkanie oraz zauważyli ruszającą się fioletowo-różową maź, która sprawiała wrażenie żywej ziemi. Wkrótce zauważyli nieznane wyspie i Trójkątowi istoty, które wykazywały inteligencję rasy rozumnej. Obcy przypuścili zmasowany atak i jedynie przybyła na pomoc odsiecz w postaci sił z CreepyTown pod wodzą Lokiego Kruegera, federacyjna Ośmioraka Ścieżka i oddziały z HallenWest kierowane przez Kalashera zdołała się im przeciwstawić, których nazwano nie wiadomo czemu Zergami. Prawdopodobnie Federacja napotkała ich kiedyś i doskonale wiedziała czym są. Dowództwo jednakże rozkazało wysadzić fort i uciekać dalej. Nexusianie, po wkroczeniu na teren aktywowali hasło, w wyniku którego życie Zergom się skończyło i rozłożyły się na kostki rozmaitych materiałów. Welff, na wieść o taktyce jaką zastosował wróg rozkazał pojmać choćby jednego z nich żywcem, nawet za cenę jednego batalionu. Wielka Zdrada thumb|278px|Pojazdy po bitwie o Smoczą GóręKalasher i Loki wrócili swoich miast. Uroczyście dołączyli do ZGSR, pierwszy jako dowódca 1. Kompanii Szturmowej z HallenWest, a drugi w roli 1. Kompanii Pancernej z CreepyTown. Ośmioraka Ścieżka i Grupa Rognara zainteresowały się niedawnymi wystąpieniami w Carorell. Otóż Wyzwolenie przejęło całe miasto w czasie walk o fort. Wysłano ich tam, razem z Szaloną Kapelusznik, aby zbadali sprawę. Na miejscu zniszczyli buntowników, ale wkrótce odkryli gorszą rzecz - Imperium zaatakowało miasto przy wsparciu Tyfonów. Te istoty tworzyły ze zwłok Fantomy przy pomocy Splataczy, a co gorsza mogły być wszystkim i wszystkimi. Loki i Kalasher stanęli do ataku zarówno na demony partyzanckich nekromantów, jak i oszalałe Tyfony, które okazały się być wypuszczone na miasto, ponieważ żadne siły nexusiańskie go nie zdołały zająć. Ocaleli nexusianie byli zawiedzeni postawą Imperium, zobaczyli że walczą nie tylko przeciwko uciskaniu nie-ludzi, ale przeciwko państwu które samo kiedyś skrzywdziło w pewnym sensie ich monarchę. Nauki, jakie przekazali Lokiemu i Kalasherowi sprawiły że Ci nabrali dystansu do wszystkiego. Zniszczyli i Wyzwolenie i Tyfony, ale niestety zostali otoczeni przez nadchodzących nieumarłych. Musieli czekać 30 minut dopóki nie uratował ich... szwadron desantowców Wyzwolenia. Zawiedzeni postawą Federacji nadal przy niej trwali. W tym czasie siły federacyjne wpadły na plan działa meteorowego. Artyleria ta miała wyrzucić pocisk i zrzucić go z siłą połowy meteorytu. Użyli ich do ataku na nexusiańską armię, która została wypędzona ze Znanej Części. Dzięki niej odzyskano też Linię Cere, będącą w niemałej ruinie. Wkrótce doszło do bitwy na Smoczej Górze. Legion zaatakował Imperium, podobnie Federacja. Do akcji dołączyło również Wyzwolenie. Sił Federacji było najwięcej, a ochotnicy mieli przybyć od strony gór, dzięki czemu zyskano by element zaskoczenia. Jednak wsparcie nie doszło - Loki zarządził razem z Kalasherem atak przez Legion. Siły te połączyły się następnie z Imperium Nexusa i prawie 3/4 z nich przeszło na stronę nexusiańską. Reszta sił została wręcz zmiażdżona przez posiłki, a nowi sojusznicy - wysłani na południowo-zachodnią część Nieznanej Części. Wydarzenie to stało się szokiem nie tylko dla Federacji Heinricha Welffa, ale i dla wszystkich sił w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. Imperium spodziewało się że Loki i Kalasher przyjdą, ale nie że z takim wsparciem dla sprawy Lwowskiego w postaci wysoce zaawansowanych technologii, potężnych pojazdów oraz, co najgorsze, danymi na temat dalszych posunięć Federacji. Wyzwolenie straciło niemal 80 procent całego swojego stanu, ponieważ Kalasher i Loki dosłownie weszli w nich jak w masło, armia federacyjna ponad 70 procent ludzi i 90 procent sprzętu z czego połowa w wyniku zdrady duetu. Legion nie był już po tym taką potęgą - Góra Smocza stanowiła jedyne połączenie między dwiema grupami, a atak wszystkich frakcji był masakrą ich hordy. Zdobycie jej podzieliło frakcję na zachodnią oraz wschodnią. Na północy tymczasem pojawiła się kolejna grupa - Cesarstwo Świtu. Pogoniwszy Legion założyła swoje forty i wały obrony wybrzeża. Dla Lwowskiego i jego Imperium była to znakomita okazja do ostatnich ciosów, ponieważ teraz zyskali supremację w regionie. Desant Cesarstwa i supremacja Imperium thumb|Mech "Triumfator" i żołnierze Armii Nexusa podczas walk pod ShurizenPo bitwie na Smoczej Górze frakcje poza Imperium były pokiereszowane. HallenWest i CreepyTown wykorzystały to by zniszczyć ostatnie siły Legionu w swoich regionach ekspresowo wytworzonymi siłami surogatów. Niedługo potem jednak doszło do sporu - miasta zaczęły walczyć ze sobą, prawdopodobnie przez intrygę agentów nexusiańskich. Głównym powodem sprzeczki było bowiem ujawnienie Paktu Müller-Risorto, co CreepyTown odebrało jako zdradę i rozpoczęło atak na HallenWest. Zdrada Lokiego i Kalashera poskutkowała jednak znaczącym osłabieniem sił, agenci Ochrany działający w mieście bowiem zdołali się przedrzeć do pomieszczeń i sabotować kilka placówek tworzenia żołnierzy, tak zwanych "koszar". Imperium Nexusa ruszyło pełną siłą na zachodnie tereny Legionu, wschodnie zajmując z równie dużą siła, ale zdecydowanie wolniej. Korytarz nexusiański poszerzał się coraz mocniej. Legion nakazał skryć się w jaskiniach, na pustyniach, w lasach i innych trudno dostępnych dla Armii Imperialnej miejsc, a tam zorganizować czynny opór zbójecki i partyzancki. W tym samym czasie Federacja, zajęta umacnianiem granic z Nieznaną Częścią odebrała wieść o ataku nieznanych agresorów o sile setki rozmaitych okrętów. Przybysze przedstawili się jako Youkai. Obcy natychmiast zajęli północne tereny Nieznanej Części i ruszyli na południe do Znanej Części Kraju. Pierwszego dnia padła bez żadnego wystrzału Centralia, potem HallenWest znalazło się pod ostrzałem artyleryjskim. Federacja, w ramach wymienionego wcześniej tajnego paktu ruszyła na pomoc, tymczasem połowa floty ruszyła na CreepyTown, które mieli nadzieję zająć. Zawrócono ją jednak w połowie drogi w obawie, że może się przydać przy inwazji Youkai na miasto. Władcy miasta dzięki anomaliom, zaawansowanej technologii oraz magii starli się z Cesarstwem w iście epickim pojedynku. Batalia ta zniszczyła połowę floty atakującej miasto i tym samym uchroniła ich niezależność. Tymczasem Imperium Nexusa zyskało prym w wojnie. Naczelnym dowódcą sił inwazyjnych na Kraj został Loki Krueger. Kierował działaniami mającymi na celu atak na Znaną Część i zajęcie terenów wroga, celem ustanowienia Krajowej Republiki Ludowo-Demokratycznej z Kalasherem na czele na tych ziemiach, sam jednak otrzymał stanowisko Wielkiego Namiestnika, naczelnego gubernatora ziem podległych Nexus Bermudii. Wokół Zatoki Berlinga miałaby powstać Unia, na zachód od niej i południe od Republiki z kolei Arcyksięstwo Nowego Lizandrysu, a na wschodzie - Imperium Bermudii, protektorat NexusaW Imperium Nexusa pojęcie imperium jest z angielskiego, ale całe Imperium jest określane nazwą z języka łacińskiego.. Zakon Nexusa, potężna organizacja pod wodzą Lwowskiego i faktyczni władcy wyruszyli za linię frontu. Celem było rozpoznanie w terenie na linii frontu mieszkańców Kraju, Cesarstwa Świtu oraz ziem okupowanych. Rozpoznanie wykazało że stanowią przez zaawansowaną technologię zagrożenie dla planów kolonizacyjnych Nexusa w tym sektorze, a nawet wymiarze. Decyzją Parlamentum i monarchy wypowiedziano im wojnę. Wielka armada okrętów morskich i powietrznych wyruszyła w kierunku wysp, zajmując z marszu Gaizendai, a następnie skierowali się ku południowym brzegom Fukiny, zaczynając zmieniać nazwy tych wysp według siebie. Imperium wiodło supremację niezaprzeczalną. Federacja wycofywała się, Legion uciekał gdzie pieprz rośnie w pewnym sensie - ich siły tylko spowalniały marsz zwycięzców spod Smoczej Góry, jedynie Cesarstwo Świtu miało jakieś szanse. HallenWest i CreepyTown jeszcze nie napotkały frontu z Nexusem. W bitwie pod Shurizen trzy korpusy cesarskie starły się z czterema nexusiańskimi. Walki jakie tam wynikły doprowadziły do zaciągnięcia Armii Imperialnej w wojnę pozycyjną na wyspach. Towarzysząca temu akcja na morzu doprowadziła do zatonięcia wielu okrętów floty inwazyjnej, jak m.in. podwodnego lotniskowca typu U-FT-Boot o nazwie Karol Marks i nawodnej pływającej fortecy wyglądającej jak połączenie lotniskowca z pancernikiem Yamato znanego pod nazwą "klasa Konstanty Romanow" oraz krążowników Warszawa, Moskwa, Leningrad, Wołgograd, Stalingrad, Belgrad i Praga oraz ponad 12 tysięcy członków ich załóg. Zwycięstwo, choć okupione ciężkimi stratami udowodniło Imperium że ich supremacja nie jest wieczna i muszą ją utrzymać. Garis i klony Malone'a thumb|256px|Poświęcenie TerranceW czasie swojego pochodu na Federację żołnierze Imperium Nexusa dotarli do miasta jakie ich wrogowie darzyli pewną odrazą w kwestii historycznej. Był to Czerwony Okręg, znany jako miejsce rozpoczęcia Insurekcji Malone'a i dawna siedziba Republiki Libertatum. Przyzywając swoje budowle i stawiając bazy Armia Imperialna odkryła kim był Sheev Malone. Lwowski, przybyły na miejsce usłyszał od Lokiego i Kalashera jak skończyła rebelia. Teren dawnej republiki ustanowił Autonomią Libertatum w ramach Krajowej Republiki Ludowo-Demokratycznej. Archeolodzy odkryli że istnieje próbka DNA Malone'a. Na jej podstawie stworzyli odrażający eksperyment - wskrzeszenie Malone'a i zmianę go w lojalnego superżołnierza Imperium Nexusa. Prace nad tym osobiście nadzorował monarcha. Gdy tylko go sklonowali ten natychmiast spytał się kim są i żądał ciała Welffa. Jednakże gdy odkrył Imperium wściekły omal nie zniszczył laboratorium. Sheev został uśpiony i wprowadzony do komory, gdzie poddano go działaniu HEV - wirusowi hiperewolucyjnemu. Następnie poddano go działaniu wirusa wymuszonej ewolucji, o połowę słabszego i wielu innych środków, w tym poddano go konwersji - procesowi zmiany istoty organicznej w syntetyczną i na odwrót. Kolejne mąki jakie przeżywał doprowadziły też do tego że stworzono żeńskiego klona jego osoby. Wyczyszczono im w końcu wszelką pamięć i zmienili się w dwójkę superkomandosów. Sheev Malone przestał być tym czym miał być, a stał się Kordalem Orpethem, a żeńska wersja klonu Malone'a - Martesją Olgastasją. Wysłani zostali do walki z Legionem w swoich wszczepionych w ciało egzoszkielety, które zmieniły ich w cyborgi. Posiedli również potężne Moce Otchłani, a ich furia podczas walki nie znała żadnych granic. Terrance, będąca generałem Federacji, rozpoznała w zniekształconych ryzach Malone'a. Wierzyła że nie pozostał po nim ślad, ale rozpoznała go pomimo drastycznych zmian. Wieść o tym że był klonem nie uspokoiła jej - przeraziła się tego i oznajmiła Welffa. Heinrich natychmiast zwołał tajną naradę, na której postanowiono znaleźć jakikolwiek sposób aby zabić potężną istotę zamkniętą w kombinezonie niczym kukurydza w puszce. Stworzono elitarną grupę skrytobójców jaka miała za wszelką cenę znaleźć i zabić oba klony. Wiedziała jednak, że sama nie da sobie rady z tak potężnym przeciwnikiem jak Orpeth, nawet jeśli będzie mieć przy sobie skrytobójców. Na ruinach nowo powstałego nexusiańskiego miasta, pośród sztucznie stworzonego Atolu Goth, gdzie istniała nieprzebyta metropolia, rozegrała się wielka walka. Tam jednak Kordal się nie pojawił, ale zamiast tego ktoś, kto był o wiele większym zagrożeniem. Superkomputer o nazwie Garis. Jak się okazało pożarł on wiele cywilizacji, jakie nie mogły zostać podbite, poprzez całkowitą aneksję elektroniki i danych. Garis następnie kopiował dane do banku danych Imperium. Terrance wzięła więc swoje wojska i stanęła do walki przeciwko jego potężnej armii androidów. Aby wygrać zawiązała nawet pakt z lokalnymi najemnikami z CreepyTown. Rozpoczęła się walka tak wielka że obróciła ona połowę terenu w popiół. Imperium miało dziesięciokrotną przewagę liczebną, jednakże federalni nadrabiali to terenem oraz skutecznością piechoty w walce, jak również umiejętnym wykorzystaniem taktyki, jaką ponoć wykorzystywano 75 lat temu - blitzkrieg, czyli wojna błyskawiczna. Jednoczesny atak wszystkich rodzajów dostępnych na danym terenie wojsk dziesiątkował siły imperialne, pewne swego zwycięstwa. W trakcie walki Garis kierował mobilną platformą dowodzenia [[Klasa "Agario" (ToMC)|klasy Agario]], przez co był zdolny produkować niezliczoną ilość wojsk dzięki masie i energii. Terrance wykorzystała więc całą moc zgromadzoną w napędzie okrętu powietrznego [[Klasa "Gaia" (ToMC)|Klasy Gaia]] i skierowała się samobójczym atakiem na jednostkę, powodując zagłuszenie jakichkolwiek sygnałów na zewnątrz. Androidy straciły łączność, a skupiona energia generatora Gai sprawiła skumulowanie się tam wszystkich wersji Garisa. Zniszczenie tych sił zdziesiątkowało siły, jakie atakowały Federację Welffa na zachodzie i tym samym położyła kres zapędom zdobycia Trójkąta w ciągu miesiąca. Elizabeth niestety nie przeżyła tragedii. Pomimo sukcesu wcale emocje nie ostygły. Imperium Nexusa wstrzymało swój atak. Terrance zginęła, a razem z nią większość wojsk tam wysłanych. Uderzenie wywołało zatopienie całego atolu oraz tsunami, jakie zalało CreepyTown, Isla de Clara oraz resztę nabrzeżnych miast. Nawet Deluded Depths oberwało, ale od uderzenia podwodnego. Tymczasem na północy desant zorganizował nowy wróg - Cesarstwo Świtu. Ich ekspansja doprowadziła do dojścia w ciągu dwóch dni do HallenWest. Legion był zdziesiątkowany, a Imperium Nexusa nadal wiodło prym, jednak strata Garisa doprowadziła do tego, że musieli się wstrzymać ze swoimi marzeniami. Okazało się bowiem, że mieszkańcy Trójkąta tak łatwo się im nie podporządkują. 15 lipca 2017 roku wstrzymano wszelkie ofensywy poza zdobyte terytoria. II faza wojny Druga faza Wojny Miliona zaczyna się od upadku Legion i rozpoczęcia wojny partyzanckiej. Legion zmienia formę walki thumb|241px|Odmieniona Martesja Olgastasja.W trakcie walk o Atol Goth poważnie ranne zostały Kordal i Martesja - klony Malone'a. Kordal stracił nogi, a Martesji wbił się w mózg duży szrapnel. W efekcie tego Kordal został awansowany na generała brygady, a Martesja - na pułkownika. Męski klon Malone'a od teraz mógł lewitować, dzięki biosilnikowi antygrawitacyjnemuDzięki potędze mózgu osoba ta może unosić się nad powierzchnią., natomiast żeńskiego wsadzono do poczwarki i poddano straszliwej przemianie w hybrydę człowieka i pająka. Miała sześć żuwaczek wyrastających z pleców oraz dodatkową parę rąk. Tym razem admirał Taurys Technet, jaki dostał dowodzenie nad całą akcją w zastępstwie zabitego Garisa otrzymał nowe rozkazy - marsz na CreepyTown i HallenWest. Klony wysłano w celu zniszczenia ostatniego oporu Legionu na Nieznanej Części i przygotowanie tamtejszych ras do wcielenia ich w struktury nexusiańskie. Legion nie był w stanie wygrać na otwartym terenie. W związku z tym zdecydował o atakach w terenach zamkniętych. Zdobył broń futurystyczną, jak karabin DS-24 i był w stanie nawiązać realną walkę. Jednak rzadko ją wykorzystywał, ponieważ mimo wszystko miał jeszcze niebywale potężną magię ze sobą. Mimo to idące w niebywale dużej liczbie siły imperialne wypchnęły z dolin siły Legionu, zmuszając ich do ukrycia się w jaskiniach. W trakcie kampanii doszło do walki o Um'gahr, jedną z głównych wiosek frakcji, niemalże stolicę. Siły Legionu broniły się zawzięcie, zniszczyły wiele mechów oraz czołgów, siały spustoszenie również w powietrzu. Jednakże tracili tereny coraz szybciej. W Fortecy Caina doszło do starcia admirała Techneta z Gor'shanem na układzie że zwycięzca wycofa się z miasta. Technet przyjął walkę na miecze jako honorowy pojedynek, cenił go sobie ponad wszystko. Taurys używał swojego miecza zwanego Liseatą, a Gor'shan świętej Włóczni Hok'shan'ga. Starcie trwało 10 minut, Technet oberwał kilka razy, podobnie zresztą jego oponent, ale nic im się nie stało poważnego. Używanie magii było podczas walki zakazane. Wkrótce jednak Technet cofnął się o włos od zamachu Gor'shana, który tak się zamachnął, że odsłonił część swego łuskowatego ciała. Admirał pchnął tam ostrze rapiera, przez co wróg osunął się na ziemię, obficie krwawiąc. W rannego, który rzucił włócznią w stronę oficera, wbity został ponownie, tym razem prosto w mózg, przez co zginął na miejscu. Ale włócznia doleciała do Techneta - uszkodziła mu lewy bark. Technet wygrał, a miasto zajęła Armia Imperialna. Pokonani uciekli w okoliczne góry, lasy i jaskinie, kontynuując działalność partyzancką. Dla Imperium ta frakcja upadła, ale mieli świadomość oporu partyzanckiego w okolicach. Lwowski osobiście na polu bitwy thumb|226px|Arcturus Lwowski osobiście na polu bitwy.Imperium ruszyło więc po tym zwycięstwie, 18 listopada 2017 roku z nową ofensywą - na Cesarstwo Świtu. Jednak ich plany pokrzyżował magicznie stworzony tajfun, wskutek czego 60% posiłków zawróciło. Youkai przeprowadzili więc atak na zajęte południe Kitsusy i wyparli siły z Kitsary, ale Gaizendai pozostało po trwającym 2 miesiące temu planie Lait. Atak Cesarstwa nosił miano "Upadku Trupa" i był genialnym połączeniem działań morskich, jednostek typu amfibia oraz operacji powietrznych. Rozgniewany Lwowski zdecydował się więc wdrożyć najbardziej elitarne z formacji zakonnych - Zakon Nexusa i pozostałe tego typu organizacje. Siły te ruszyły na pozycje wrogów Imperium bez chwili wahania, przełamując linie frontu daleko w głąb terytoriów wroga. Podczas bitwy o Harganę, jedną z wiosek na północnym zachodzie Kraju, która padła ofiarą ataku nexusiańskiego od strony CreepySea żołnierze po raz pierwszy zobaczyli Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Zadający śmierć w ciągu sekundy, wysysający jednym z mieczy zwanym Ostrzem Krwi robił na polu bitwy co chciał. Jeden z ocalałych powiedział, że Imperium podaje, jakoby miecz jednoręczny CreationKeeper stworzył z trzech innych - Miecza Żywiołów, Ostrza Dusz oraz Bogobójcy. Pierwszy dawał swemu właścicielowi kontrolę nad ziemią, ogniem, wodą i powietrzem. Drugi sprawiał, że siła jego i jego posiadacza zwiększała się w ferworze walki z każdym zabitym, a połowa tego zostawała dla posiadacza. Ostatni miał taką siłę, że mógł zabić każdą siłę wyższą. Połączenie wszystkich trzech mieczy sprawiło, że Lwowski sam niemalże stał się bogiem, chociaż sam nigdy nie mówił o swojej boskości, a nawet zwalczał wszelkie jej ślady. Wiadomość o przybyciu Lwowskiego do Kraju przeraziła Federację, która wiedziała, że po klęsce Legionu teraz to oni stali się celem nr 1 nexusiańskiej inwazji. Na dawniej zajętych przez Legion ziemiach członkowie tej frakcji toczyli walkę partyzancką, a monarcha poczuł się zagrożony. Pojechał więc do pierwszych osiedli Imperium z czasów przed ataku jego supermocarstwa na wyspy Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Na pokładzie Zemsty Imperatorowej (ang. Revenge of Empress, esp. Venĝo de Imperiestrino) kursował na trasie Hauptstadt-Nexus Bermudia, aby nie zostać trafionym przez siły wroga. Jednak po CreepySea kursowały cesarskie i federacyjne łodzie podwodne, a na kilku wyspach ukryli się piraci i bestie morskie Legionu. W Górach Kashnoga, jak nazwali je żołnierze Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej, Legion ulokował swoją główną bazę, skąd prowadził zbójeckie rajdy na słabe posterunki oraz zniewolone osady celem ich wyzwolenia. Imperium tłumiło jednak wszelką aktywność tamtejszych partyzantów w zarodku, chcąc zmusić Legiona do poddania się. Wtedy to Zemsta wystrzeliła kilkanaście rakiet w ostatnie miasta i zniszczyła ważniejsze miejsca obrony czynnej. Na ulicach Templaraburga, nowo powstałego miasta w sercu Bermudii przeprowadzono defiladę z okazji zwycięstwa nad Legionem. Lwowski osobiście odbierał paradę i przy pomocy czarów spalił wyciągniętą flagę Legionu - czarną banderę, a następnie rzucił ją na Plac Baharada. Pyrrusowe zwycięstwo Tymczasem pod miastem CounterHood siły Federacji stawiały czynny opór, wyzwalając dopiero co zajęte miasto. W trakcie przygotowań do walki o gród na południu stracono sygnał z kilkoma bazami. Orpeth wyruszył tam z oddziałem w celu odnalezienia śladu ataku, jednak nic nie znaleziono. Kiedy tylko wracali zostali zaatakowani przez sprawców - Wyzwolenie Krajowe. Podczas próby ucieczki kilku z żołnierzy udało się uciec, a reszta zginęła. Orpeth stanął do walki z Qual-Bosem, liderem Wyzwolenia, ale ten nie dał rady go pokonać. Mimo zadania mu sporej rany poprzez pchnięcie w miejsce wątroby ten przepołowił klona Malone'a na wysokości pasa. Śmierć Malone'a wstrząsnęła Imperium. Qual-Bos posiadł jego esencję, przez co teraz zaczął kierować psi-niewolniczą i tech-niewolniczą hordą Orpetha. Dotychczasowe oddziały idące jak owce na rzeź tym razem stały się regularną armią Wyzwolenia, siejąc popłoch u pogrążonej w wielkiej wojnie Federacji oraz przystępując do ataku na te z miast tegoż państwa, które Nexus zajął. Armia ruszyła na najsilniejszą fortecę w regionie - Fort Zakali. Król poniósł jednak druzgocący cios. Oddziały bronił sam Zakon Nexusa. W trakcie walk użył Całunu Bogów - potężnego artefaktu o niemalże niewyobrażalnej mocy. Próbując zniszczyć fort wielkim trzęsieniem ziemi i wybuchem lawy spod powierzchni został zwrócony przeciw niemu, a następnie uległ samozniszczeniu. Dowódcą był admirał Technet, ale nie pojmał króla. Ten jednak przekazał mu wizję telepatyczną, że pewnego dnia krwawo się zemści na Zakonie Zabójcach Bogów. Jednak admirał uzyskał z jego podświadomości cenną wiedzę - potężną Górę Imsh-Gar na północny zachód od CreepyTown, która była schronieniem dla Wyzwolenia Krajowego. Wściekły Lwowski rozkazał pacyfikować wszelki opór. Wysłał Imperio oraz Kukrino, dwa silne okręty powietrzne celem spacyfikowania kwatery głównej rebeliantów. Desant z powietrza był nie tylko nagłym zaskoczeniem, ale również masakrą dla Wyzwolenia. Większość partyzantów zginęła od razu, a pewnie by zginęło jeszcze więcej, gdyby nie zdobyta technologia oraz niewolnicy przejęci od Imperium czy mechy federacyjne, skradzione z pola bitwy i zmienione w wyzwoleńcze. Spalenie Góry Imsh-Gar było brutalną pacyfikacją, zabito nawet kobiety i dzieci. Kiedy tylko siły zostały zepchnięte w głąb góry wysadzono jedyne wejście w głąb, a rannych i zabitych - do dziupli, które też zawalono. W tych norach były jednak również bomby kwantowe, jakie rozsadziły wszystko, co tylko było w środku. Upadek pięknego miasta thumb|276px|Armia Imperialna dziesiątkuje obrońców CreepyTown.W trakcie powrotu do Nexus Bermudii admirał Technet został zaatakowany przez 10 pancerników zdobytych i przemalowanych przez miasto wyżej wspomniane. W walce z kapitanem Myshana odkrył lokalizację tajnego wejścia do CreepyTown oraz sposób jak zniszczyć Las Ciał - wielką barykadę oddzielającą miasto i jego okolice od reszty wyspy. Zebrał więc w okolicy Korundu potężną flotyllę morską i powietrzną. Stając na czele tych sił opracował plan: komando Zakonu Nexusa przedrze się do miasta, uszkodzi fortyfikacje na południu poprzez atak na słaby punkt w postaci małej szczeliny arkanistycznej na wybrzeżu, następnie spowoduje zniszczenie odcinka na południu poprzez podłożenie ładunków magicznych w sześciu miejscach, po czym zajmie leżącą w okolicy wioskę i ruszy całą potęgą z niej na miasto, przy wsparciu okrętów marynarki morskiej i powietrznej. Przedstawiając pospiesznie plan monarsze, został natychmiast odsunięty - do akcji sam się włączył i stanął na czele, kierując wszystkim z Zemsty Imperatorowej. Walka ta rozpoczęła się najpierw masowym posłaniem mięsa armatniego w postaci androidów, klonów, surogatów i duchów. Nieskończona armia szła, nie zostawiając jakiegokolwiek budynku. Admirał Technet kierował armią z morza, ale na ląd wkrótce zszedł sam CreationKeeper, kierując kozactwem nexusiańskim na miasto i tam prowadząc istną sieczkę. Tak zaczęła się najważniejsza z bitew Wojny Miliona, jaka przesądziła o losach wszystkich frakcji uczestniczących w konflikcie oraz o życiu mnóstwa cywili. Bitwa ta jest dziś znana jako Upadek CreepyTown. Wojska zaskoczyły obrońców w Opuszczonym Porcie, a następnie ruszyły na południowe terytoria miasta, dochodząc błyskawicznie do ratusza miejskiego. Atak połączony z desantem z powietrza doprowadził do błyskawicznego okrążenia wojsk i przejęcia Vanilii Unicorn, która została zniszczona w wyniku bombardowania dywanowego i ostrzału artyleryjskiego dzielnicy. Nie pomogły również anomalie, jakie miały być cudowną bronią na wroga. Wojska nexusiańskie weszły tam jak masło, wkrótce zajmując Las Ciał i totalnie go niszcząc. Tak zaczął się szturm. Okrążeni obrońcy, atakowani z ziemi, wody i powietrza zostali kompletnie zaskoczeni. Wkrótce na miejscu pojawił się transportowiec, jaki wysadził na brzeg Lwowskiego i jego osobisty front - Front Monarszy. Przybywając na czele dużej ilości zakonów oraz elitarnych oddziałów Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej wszedł i zgasił wszelki opór na drodze do Vanilla Unicorn, który ostał się w mieście. W niedługim czasie Arcturus w dawnym burdelu ustanowił marionetkowe państwo zwane Republiką Bermudzką i ogłosił że CreepyTown zostanie jego stolicą. Prezydentem został generał Jar'shal, jeden z tych którzy podczas obrony się poddali, zaś premierem uczyniono byłego kapłana, elfa Orisho. Nowe państwo stało się totalitarnym tworem, które kierowało całkowicie obywatelami. Panowała totalna inwigilacja, wprowadzono karę śmierci za najdrobniejsze przewinienia, a każdego kto tylko prowadził działalność antynexusiańską wywożono na roboty do innych wymiarów. Zaczęto burzyć wiele budynków, Zemsta Imperatorowej oddała nawet ogień w Rezydencję Salai i ją doszczętnie zniszczyła, a Cmentarz Technologii został kompletnie ogołocony. Tak zaczęła się dominacja Imperium nad całym miastem. III faza wojny Trzecia faza zaczyna się w momencie pełnej dominacji Imperium Nexusa na wyspie Kraj i blokadzie Cesarstwa Świtu. Wołanie o pomoc thumb|282px|Atak na wycofujące się siły CreepyTown.Kraj i cały Trójkąt Bermudzki znalazł się pod nexusiańską władzą. Nieliczne enklawy Federacji, Legionu oraz Cesarstwa wciąż stawiały opór. Uporanie się z CreepyTown zbiegło się z przybyciem 4. Frontu Nowoabchazkiego, jaki przeprowadził błyskawiczne uderzenie na wyspy. Broniła się jeszcze tylko stolica - Kitsedo - broniła się przed inwazją. HallenWest mimo swojej mgły zostało zaatakowane - przez maszyny przypominające w swym kształcie i zachowaniu dzikie zwierzęta. Państwa były zdziesiątkowane. Nad wszystkimi ziemiami powiewał sztandar Imperium Nexusa i słychać było krzyki ludzi. Zapanował terror, gilotyny i stosy pracowały całą dobę, a także urządzano wywózki ludzi i niszczenie symboli dawnej władzyW Federacji okres ten nazwano Wielkim Terrorem.. Portrety Arcturusa Lwowskiego wisiały wszędzie. Jednocześnie Pax Nexus wprowadzano tak, że przy nim poprzednia sytuacja była nie tylko chaosem, ale i kompletnym bezładem. Lokalni władcy uzyskali dużą władzę nad swoimi terenami, stanowili je głównie zdrajcy swych frakcji. W tej sytuacji CreepyTown wysłało niewielkie grupy z dala od miasta w ramach rezerwy. Trzy bataliony ruszyły do Federacji, HallenWest oraz Cesarstwa Świtu, jakie na terenach na północ od miasta sprzymierzonego z ich własnym dostało niezłego łupnia. Stracili tam niemal wszystkie siły inwazyjne, jakie tylko mieli na terenie wyspy. Siły CreepyTown i HallenWest razem wyruszyły pomóc Cesarstwu Świtu. Podzielone dwa miasta zdecydowały się zawiązać koalicję na czas okupacji nexusiańskiej. Tymczasem admirał Akisu z wojsk obrony pierwszego z miast oraz generał brygady Helmut Morgan z drugiego wspomogli okrążonego pułkownika Kaishiqu z sił Cesarstwa Świtu. Kiedy wyłamali się z okrążenia nastąpiło spotkanie w grocie jednej z gór. Tam, bezpieczni od Imperium stwierdzili że muszą odnaleźć pozostałych liderów oraz nakłonić ich do współpracy. Jednocześnie sami wiedzieli, że muszą znaleźć osobę, jaka walczyła po stronie wszystkich frakcji i która wie, jak zdziesiątkować, ale niestety nie zniszczyć siły Lwowskiego - Przemka0980, który po wydarzeniach w Harganie tajemniczo zniknął. Tam też wyruszył Akisu, który liczył na odnalezienie jakichś wskazówek w celu powstrzymania wroga. Oficer odkrył, że regentem, to jest naczelnym dowódcą sił inwazyjnych jest obecnie admirał Taurys Technet. Hong Akisu dotarł do Hargany, opanowanej całkowicie przez siły nexusiańskie, przypominające według niego City 17 z Half-Life 2. W okolicy znajdowało się nawet więzienie, gdzie poddawano skazańców okrutnym eksperymentom rozmaitymi czarami, środkami chemicznymi czy elementami robotycznymi. Wojska wtopiły się w tło i udało im się zinfiltrować osadę. Okazało się, że okoliczne tereny zostały zmienione w gospodarstwa rolne, gdzie ludzie pracowali wręcz niewolniczo. Sprzymierzeni narobili wręcz prawdziwego problemu, kiedy w mieście wybuchły zamieszki. Wkrótce potem Imperium Nexusa zmobilizowało Grupę Armii Kasr, a następnie skierowała ją na pozycje wroga. W ciągu 30 minut jednak szybko okazało się, że oddziały Imperium poniosły znacznie więcej strat aniżeli atakowani. To dało okazję do tego, by siły Cesarstwa, CreepyTown i HallenWest rozpoczęły atak, jaki zwrócił uwagę Przemka. Okazało się, że zebrał dotychczas wrogie sobie oddziały i wyruszył zbadać tajemniczy sygnał magiczny jaki dochodził z głębi wyspy okupowanej przez Imperium, tak silny że za nim podążał Legion od czasu przybycia nexusiańskich wojsk. Przemek wyjaśnił, że to Lanash, jeden z przywódców CreepyTown. Na miejscu wyjaśnił, że nawiązał współpracę z lokalnymi oddziałami Federacji, zaskoczyło go gdy się okazało, że go szukają. Zgodnie oświadczył, że zgodzi się na zawieszenie broni między ich oddziałami w postaci Cesarstwa, Federacji, CreepyTown i HallenWest, a na wieść o upadku CreepyTown przysiągł że je ocali za wszelką cenę i wyzwoli od Nexusian. Miejsce kaźni thumb|264px|Flota Myshany atakuje Techneta.Oddziały Przemka udały się do CreepyTown. Tamtejsze oddziały wdały się w konflikt z lokalnymi siłami, jednak szybko przekonały pozostałych do sprawy. Kierując wojskami zdołał unieszkodliwić Senchukę, budowlę jaka doprowadzała do tworzenia wokół głównej bazy pola Otchłani, rozrywającego każdego kto nie był imperialnym. Mimo licznych strat udało się zniszczyć wieżę, a następnie doprowadzić do unicestwienia Piramidy Władzy, a następnie unicestwić lokalny Ulokrąg i pozbawić wojsk Imperium. Ten manewr pozwolił na zyskanie czasu dla sojuszników. Oddziały Cesarstwa, HallenWest, Federacji i CreepyTown następnie ogłosiły swoją koalicję, co potraktowano jako zdradę przez wszystkich prócz tych dwóch miast. Niedługo potem dowiedzieli się o istnieniu Konwersarium, syntetyczno-organicznego bytu, jaki zmieniał każdego schwytanego w mieście w żołnierza i/lub mentalnego niewolnika cyborgicznego Imperium Nexusa. Tych co dobrowolnie zgodzili się na konwersję zmieniał w obywateli i niemalże ewaporował lub nastawiał negatywnie do niedawnego stylu życia, zmieniając w całkowicie lojalną Arcturusowi Lwowskiemu i Parlamentum maszynę. Okazało się jednak, że Konwersarium strzeżone jest przez niezliczone zastępy elitarnych oddziałów najlepiej rozpoznawalnego Zakonu Imperium oraz jednego z tych, jaki istnieć nie powinien - Zakon Nexusa i Bogobójców. Mimo to nie mieli zamiaru jakkolwiek się wycofać. Odkryli, że Konwersarium kierowane jest przez admirała Techneta, którego krążownik powietrzny Sara przybyła do CreepyTown i kierowała akcją podboju miasta i rozpoczęcia zmiany wyspy w imperialne terytorium. Gdy Konwersarium zostało mocno uszkodzone zjawił się admirał, którego siły przepędziły oddziały sojusznicze. Wkrótce doszło do znacznych uszkodzeń okrętu powietrznego CreepyTown Emily, na pokładzie którego zasiadł Przemek. Wpadł w kurs kolizyjny i rozbił się o okręt admirała Techneta oraz Konwersarium. On i Technet przeżyli, ale Imperium doznało poważnych strat. Nie dając za wygraną frakcji udało się dotrzeć do góry Imsh-Gar, gdzie następnie doszło do walki z oddziałami Techneta, który ewakuował się na CreepySea. Tam na pokładzie swego okrętu zaatakował CreepyTown ponownie je zdobywając, lecz bohaterowie stanęli na pokładzie Freddy'ego, skąd przeprowadzili abordaż Umnaga Harasilla. Podczas walki admirał Myshanę z CreepyTown spotkał kres z rąk admirała Techneta, jednak wściekły Przemek0980 ruszył na niego i zabił go, kompletnie paraliżując dowództwo. Śmierć admirała Taurysa Techneta odbiła się w całym Trojkącie Bermudzkim szerokim echem. Potężne echo magiczne dotarło do Nexusa Centrum, stolicy Imperium, gdzie przebywał monarcha. Pożegnał zabitego z należytymi honorami bohatera wojennego. W niedługim czasie Lwowski podpisał wyroki śmierci na wszystkich członkach sojuszu i wysłał swych asasynów, a następnie obwieścił krucjatę przeciwko anarchii we wszechświecie w Nexus Bermudii, osobiście stając na jej czele razem z Kalasherem i Kruegerem jako swoimi adiutantami. Tymczasem Loki wiedział że nadszedł czas jego wyniesienia. Jednocześnie do monarchy zawitali przedstawiciele Konwergencji Technologicznej oraz ocaleli członkowie Zakonu Nexusa z CreepyTown, jacy obwieścili, iż poczuli potężny krzyk magiczny i wyrwę w czasoprzestrzeni, jaka pasowała tylko do jednej frakcji. Lwowski nakazał zebrać tylu krzyżowców ile tylko można i opowiedział im co sam również poczuł. IV faza wojny Czwarta faza wojny rozpoczyna się od ewakuacji ocalałych z upadku CreepyTown do HallenWest, kończy się zaś na zniszczeniu nexusiańskiego miasta latającego Lanadedia. Charakterystyczna jest też między innymi dlatego, że to właśnie wtedy przybywa ósma frakcja - robotyczna Jaźń. Ewakuacja do HallenWest thumb|266px|Siły Federacji i HallenWest ubezpieczają ewakuację CreepyTown przed Imperium Nexusa.Chociaż Konwersarium i admirał Technet zostali zgładzeni Imperium Nexusa w najlepsze panowało w mieście. Zorganizowano więc ewakuację podczas której oddziały sojuszników zgromadziły cywilów w jednym miejscu. HallenWest otworzyło teleporter i z miejsca zaoferowało schronienie uciekinierom. Mimo walk udało się ewakuować cywili. Podczas walki jeden z imperialnych dowódców, Paranes aep Ironae, zaoferował pomoc, choć spotkał się z licznymi uprzedzeniami. Mimo to jego wojska pozwoliły na zyskanie czasu w celu ewakuacji ludzi do HallenWest. Oddziały błyskawicznie znalazły się u wrót do miasta i natychmiast rozpoczęły relokację uciekinierów. Nastąpiła ewakuacja Creepy Town. Masy cywili uciekały do teleportów, a gangi miejskie i straż obywatelska ubezpieczali ich przechodzenie. Tymczasem miasto zostało rozdarte między dwie wielkie armie - Imperium i Legion. Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna wysyłała na wrogów potężną broń znaną jako Ściana Ognia, aby przechodziła w wyznaczonym kierunku i paliła wszystko co napotka na swojej drodze. Broń ta nie tylko dała czas na ewakuację, ale również skutecznie uniemożliwiła atak Legionu na uciekinierów. Na miejscu na obrzeżach HallenWest walczyli cesarscy, nexusiańscy oraz siły Legionu. Pod miasto jednak podchodziła czwarta siła - Federacja. Po ewakuacji siły aep Ironae zostały i nie poszły za ewakuowanymi, lecz pod bramami drugiego z niezależnych miast ich siły spotkały się z uchodźcami jako wrogowie. Szpiedzy HallenWest donosili, że Imperium Nexusa zajęło dużą ilość wyspy, lecz coraz bardziej są wypierani przez oddziały Cesarstwa i Federacji. Viktor Lesnar stwierdził, że miasto nie może atakować trzech frakcji jednocześnie, więc się okopali. Na szczęście dla nich wojskami Welffa kierowali tam Przemek0980 oraz Kharlez, jacy zgodzili się otoczyć drugim kordonem obronnym polis. Cesarstwo nie zamierzało atakować, ale Imperium przypuściło atak. Dwójka dowódców - Min7 i Leopard11 - prowadzili działania w tym regionie. Doszło do bitwy na mglistych przedpolach HallenWest. Armia Imperialna miała znaczącą przewagę, mimo to Przemek nie poddał się i wciąż walczył z wrogiem. Federacja, CreepyTown i HallenWest zdołało zniszczyć obu dowódców. Nowy gracz thumb|260px|Jaźń przypuszcza atak na Kraj.Śmierć przywódców Imperium Nexusa na północy miała wyjątkowo nieprzewidziany skutek - zjawił się sam monarcha. Oznajmił że nadciąga wielkie niebezpieczeństwo i że wszyscy muszą zażegnać konflikt. Nikt mu nie wierzył, dopóki nie przybył Legion, jaki niemalże wyważył bramy miejskie. Jedynie Nexusianie zdołali ich odeprzeć. Ich sukces pozwolił zyskać miastu trochę czasu na przegrupowanie sił. Wkrótce jednak odkryto powód ataku Legionu - nowa frakcja, niepodobna do żadnej z siedmiu, walczyła ze wszystkimi wokół. Przemek razem z Ienstretem ruszył w kierunku obozu przybyszy. To co zobaczyli wręcz kompletnie ich zszokowało. Budowle zmieniły cały krajobraz wokół siebie w iście metalowe pustkowia. Nawet flora zmieniła się w metaliczną. Dookoła szalały potężne cyborgi o kształtach zwierząt lub istot rozumnych. Wkrótce zostali wykryci i natychmiast zaatakowani przez metaliczne potwory. Wtedy poznali nazwę najeźdźców - Jaźń. Z racji faktu, że wcześniej zostali zaatakowani przez siły nexusiańskie zaproponowali im dołączenie, ale z miejsca odmówili. Duet natychmiast wrócił i podjął decyzję o poszukiwaniu ratunku. Ten niespodziewanie nadszedł. Nexus Centrum wkracza W trakcie ich walki z Jaźnią okazało się, że roboty są zdolne do autoregeneracji nawet najcięższych uszkodzeń, a broń taka jak automaty Duera nie są w stanie wyrządzić większej krzywdy. Jedynie Imperium Nexusa dało radę im się przeciwstawić. Wtedy oddziały Przemka skontaktowały się z dowódcą Cesarstwa Świtu - starym znajomym Hongiem Akisu. Okazało się, że Nexus wiezie do swojej centralii - Nexus Bermudii - tajemniczy pylon o potężnej mocy, jaka posiadała dziesiątki tysięcy zwłok zamkniętych w środku. Podczas walki z nimi nie udało się zapobiec przeniesienia pylonów na Górę Smoczą, ale udało się dotrzeć w jej okolice. Okazało się, iż 5 pylonów razem z masywną czarną wieżą było bronią znaną jako Krąg Mroku Centralnego - potężne urządzenie, mogące powstać tylko z przetrawienia setek tysięcy zwłok istot aktywnych paranormalnie względem umysłowym. Wielki promień o czarno-czerwonym kolorze wystrzelił w górę z centralnej wieży i połączył się z pięcioma pylonami białymi strumieniami światła. Otwarty został tunel w kierunku stolicy. Z niego przybyły masy elity elit Imperium - jednostki z samego Nexus Centrum, stolicy Imperium, pod dowództwem Kombinatu. Znacznie przewyższały wszystkie dotychczas napotkane przez wszystkie strony konfliktu siły imperialne. Armie Federacji zostały zmiecione na miejscu w zaledwie kilka minut. Działania przybrały niekorzystny obrót, ponieważ podobne portale, choć mniejsze, pojawiły się w wielu miejscach. Przybyła flota inwazyjna "Bermudia", jaka rozpoczęła desant wojsk. Obrona na nic się nie zdała przy działach plazmowych, fotonowych, rakietach świetlnych czy torpedach protonowych i nuklearnych. W ciągu kilku minut oddziały wokół portali zostały całkowicie unicestwione i nic nie można było zrobić, by to zatrzymać. Dowództwa niemal wszystkich frakcji podjęły decyzję o ukryciu się. Poza jedną - Jaźnią. Jej istnienie zaalarmowało wszystkie wojska imperialne w Nexus Centrum. Nawet robotyczna frakcja nie była w stanie przeciwstawić się najlepszej wersji Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej. Zdając sobie sprawę, że jedynie wojna partyzancka ma sens wszystkie lokalne siły podjęły decyzję o natychmiastowej ewakuacji, celem przegrupowania wojsk. Jednak siły Nexusa prowadzone przez sam Kombinat i monarchę Arcturusa Lwowskiego wręcz miały wakacje. Ponadto razem z nimi przybyły Zakony, które zaczęły swoją działalność na podbitych ziemiach. Pierwsze poważne starcie z siłami z Nexus Centrum w formie partyzanckiej miało miejsce w Anduinaerre, mieście nexusiańskim powstałym nieco na zachód od Góry Smoczej. Siły Nexus Centrum w trakcie swojego pochodu ku Metropolii niespodziewanie zostały zaatakowane przez oddziały niedobitków z Linii Cere, jaka upadła na krótko przed Wojną Miliona. Połączyła się wkrótce z siłami sojuszników Przemka oraz niedobitkami Cesarstwa na północy i dzięki temu uniemożliwili skuteczny atak na Metropolię od strony południowej. Choć nie uchronili jej przed podbojem to dali swoją bohaterską postawą nieco czasu na ewakuację miasta i przygotowanie pułapek dla wchodzących do niej imperialnych. Lanadedia thumb|270px|Atak na mury Lanadedii.Przemek i jego sojusznicy podjęli decyzję, że choć Jaźń jest groźna Imperium wcale nie jest dobre i musi zostać powstrzymane, nim będzie za późno. Dlatego przygotował operację o nazwie "Pola", a miała ona zniszczyć przybyłe wraz z siłami Kombinatu latające miasto Lanadedia. Była to duma Imperium, a jego zniszczenie poważnie osłabiłoby morale Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej. Wyzwolone od Cesarstwa Świtu narody Północy, ale zajęte przez Imperium Nexusa, jak cała wyspa i Trójkąt natychmiast dołączyły do koalicji CreepyTown, HallenWest i Federacji. Choć dotychczas walczyły z Cesarstwem i pozostałymi siłami Wojny Miliona teraz nie mieli innej opcji jak tylko stanąć razem z niegdysiejszym okupantem ramię w ramię. Nie za nic jednak - w zamian za ustanowienie ziem na północ od nich frakcja miała być pozostawiona przez Youkai i nigdy więcej nie atakowana, a przynajmniej nie przez 50 lat. Zaczęły się ostatnie przygotowania do wielkiej bitwy jaka miała zniszczyć latające miasto. Siły prowadzone przez Przemka wdarły się na pokład, sabotując port lotniczy oraz większość miasta. Niestety Kombinat w porę się zorientował i doszło do walki na terenie obiektu. Sam Arcturus włączył się do walki, zabijając połowę drużyny Przemka0980, w tym Smąriusza. Ranna została w walce Mrs. Strange i KaSZuB. Na szczęście mimo przytłaczającej przewagi Kombinatu sami mieli przewagę - nieprzewidywalność. Gdyby uderzyły całe oddziały Lanadedia zniszczyłaby ich wcześniej, a teraz byli komandosami, jacy zdołali dopaść wcześniej kilka pojazdów i przejąć porty oraz systemy bojowe. Walki były tak silne, że miasto straciło dotychczasową orientację - zamiast lecieć na HallenWest dotarło do Harpetonu w Federacji. Miasto dało wsparcie w zniszczeniu obiektu, a przeciążenie reaktora tylko ułatwiło sprawę. Niestety Lwowski był przebieglejszy niż się wydawało - ustawił kurs zderzenia z ziemią na miasto. Przemek nic nie mógł zrobić i tym samym nexusiański potwór całkowicie starł w proch liczące miliony miasto. Uderzenie było tak ogromne, że w Trójkącie Bermudzkim pojawiły się liczne trzęsienia ziemi, a Smocza Góra zamieniła się w wulkan. Mimo wszystko ponad połowa sprzymierzonych zdołała uciec do kryjówki w okolicach Metropolii. Niestety Arcturus uciekł do Shodanburga. Wkrótce do Harpeton przybyła inna potęga. V faza wojny Piąta faza wojny zaczyna się od zniszczenia Lanadedii i ataku sił Jaźni na pozycje nexusiańskie i sprzymierzone, a kończy na przybyciu samej Piękności. Równocześnie moment ten był czasem, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli podejrzewać, że Imperium Nexusa nie było głównym złym. Okres ten odznacza się dominacją robotycznej Jaźni nad Trójkątem Bermudzkim. Ambicje Admirała Był już 12 września 2018 roku. Przybycie Jaźni nastąpiło na północy wyspy. Kontakt z mieszkańcami nastąpił w trakcie licznych walk między Imperium i pozostałymi frakcjami. Upadek Lanadedii nastąpił natomiast 14 listopada 2018, co znaczyło, że minęło kilka miesięcy. Admirał, dowódca wojsk inwazyjnych, stwierdził że obecna sytuacja jest idealna do metalicznego zbawienia tego wszechświata. Zaczął porywać zarówno żywych jak i martwych, zamieniając ich w żołnierzy Jaźni. W pierwszej kolejności postanowił zaatakować wyspę Kraj, zdobyć ją, a następnie zaatakować resztę frakcji przy pomocy swoich robotów. Na miejscu zabitego żołnierza ludzi, Nexusian, Youkai czy nawet cywila powstawał żołnierz Jaźni. Te mechaniczne horrory straciły swoją wolę i bez żadnego zastanowienia służyły swoim panom, wykonującym wolę Piękności. Admirał stał na czele jednej z flot Jaźni, jedynej jaka przybyła do tego wszechświata. Jego cel był prosty - przysłać tutaj Piękność. Wieść o tym, że w tym wymiarze jest Arcturus Lwowski tym bardziej wszystkich zmobilizowała, a mecha-rój rozpoczął działania mające na celu zniszczenie Imperium poprzez zdobycie Kraju i atak na wszystkie pozostałe potęgi. Pierwsze strzały padły na ziemiach Federacji. W ciągu kilku godzin Harpeton zostało zmienione w bazę Jaźni. Ciało i krew zastąpione zostały przez metal i prąd. Federacja kierowana tam przez samego Arngrimura Grimssona, weterana pierwszych walk Wojny Miliona oraz człowieka dowodzącego w trakcie drugiej i trzeciej fazy wojny obroną Metropolii. Wysłał połowę ludzi do Północy, licząc na znalezienie Przemka i innych sprzymierzonych. Tymczasem pobliskie oddziały Imperium Nexusa ich nie atakowały, a gdy dostali się do zajętego kilka miesięcy wcześniej miasta CrivetTown zastali je opuszczone. Monitorując sytuację Grimsson na rozkaz Welffa stanął na czele Federacji jako głównodowodzący. Razem z przywódcą Cesarstwa Świtu - imperatorem Kirigizą Gumihare IV - oraz z innymi przywódcami frakcji, jak z prezydium HallenWest i CreepyTown, Związkiem Delegatur Północy, a nawet z Qual-Bosem z Wyzwolenia Krajowego i samym Legionem. Okazało się, że Imperium nie cofa się z linii frontu, ale też nie robi postępów. Wszystko dlatego, że główna siła natarcia poszła na Jaźń. Oddziały Admirała wkrótce zaczęły zmieniać inne miejsca, jak kilka jaskiń i lasów na okropne konstrukty metaliczne. Kilka osób zmienili z humanoidów w ludzi-ośmiornice albo nawet w prawdziwe pomioty, będące czymś na kształt robotów-ożywieńców, gdzie mieli rdzę w kilku miejscach. Nie czuli bólu, lecz maszerowali dalej niszcząc pułk za pułkiem. W ciągu trzech miesięcy dotarli do północnego wybrzeża Kraju oraz Góry Smoczej, ustanawiając w jej podziemiach swój główny ul. Lwowski wydał rozkaz zniszczenia sił za cenę nawet zagłady tego świata. Dobrze wiedział czym była Jaźń - wojna Imperium z nią trwała według kilku renegatów z Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej nawet miliony lat i sięgały nawet dłużej niż obecny wszechświat. Atak na stocznie Cesarstwa Świtu thumb|260px|Wojska Jaźni atakują Cesarstwo Świtu.Kraj został w większości zdobyty. Kiedy sytuacja z Krainą Metalu się ustabilizowała wówczas Armia-Rój ruszyła w kierunku wysp Cesarstwa Świtu. Olbrzymia armia nie poszła jednak drogą morską czy powietrzną - awangarda przeszła najpierw przez dno. Kiedy ta dzięki bitwie pod Orinai zdobyła przyczółek przybyła reszta armii. Artyleria Youkai nie ucichła nawet na sekundę, ale wkrótce przestała, gdy zapasy amunicji się wyczerpały, a armia robotów ich zabiła, by następnie zmienić w swoich wojów. Cesarstwo wydało natychmiastowy rozkaz ewakuacji na stołeczną wyspę i opóźnienia marszu. W trakcie walk doszło do jednej z największych bitew na archipelagu - bitwy o Stocznie Yau-shin. Cesarstwo wysłało więc wszystkie swoje siły, aby bronić siedziby głównej swojej marynarki. Dziesiątki okrętów w stoczni stanęło w ogniu, a lotnictwo nie było w stanie odpowiednio szybko zareagować. Pozostały więc wojska lądowe, a te zostały wręcz zmasakrowane. Gdy tylko amfibie dotarły, pochód Jaźni został opóźniony, jednakże kosztem dziesiątek tysięcy żołnierzy i pojazdów. Chociaż Jaźń przegrała walkę, to zwycięstwo było pyrrusowe, bo ponad 90% poborowych zginęło, a następnie doznało zmartwychwstania jako żołdacy robotycznej hordy. Siły Jaźni, teraz jeszcze bardziej wzmocnione, były w stanie przedostać się wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami na pozostałe wyspy. Bohaterska postawa praktycznie niczego nie wniosła i roboty opanowały niemal cały archipelag poza wyspą stołeczną. Cesarz podjął decyzję o ewakuacji, a swoją mocą uniósł całe miasto, jednak przez ten fakt jego zaklęcie stało się zbyt dosłowne - sam zamienił się w ducha sterującego miastem. W jego imieniu władzę przejęła Rada Regencyjna z Lordem Regentem na czele. Cesarstwo przeniosło swoje miasto do Metropolii. Nie tylko Kitsedo zostało przeniesione - cała Kitsara wzbiła się w przestworza, a jej wybrzeża uformowały ściany wielkiego krateru, będącego olbrzymią depresją na 120 metrów pod poziomem CreepySea. Admirał przeklął wobec tego Youkai, wskutek czego cała lokalna fauna i flora zostały zmienione w wojsko. Lokalny ruch oporu, który uciekł w trudno dostępne miejsca, zdołał zachować jej część przed konwersją materii organicznej w syntetyczną. Starzy wrogowie thumb|260px|Stanowiska obrony przeciwlotniczej Imperium Nexusa w trakcie Wojny Miliona.Kiedy tylko Cesarstwo zostało pokonane Admirał zdecydował się na zajęcie i przekształcenie wyspy Kraj. Spotkało go jednak duże zaskoczenie, ponieważ wojska zostały zgładzone na wschodzie. Wkrótce odkrył kto ich zaatakował. Otóż ich wojska starły się z Nexusiańską Armią Imperialną. Jaźń i Imperium Nexusa od można powiedzieć początków istnienia wieloświata toczyły ze sobą wielką wojnę, którą w chwili gdy Jaźń zaczęła atak na Cesarstwo Świtu przegrywali zdecydowanie. Wojska Imperium stały się z biegiem czasu kompletnie niezdolne do przemiany w żołnierzy armii robotów, więc często kończyli jako ktoś na kształt zombie. Armia Imperialna zaalarmowała Nexus Bermudię, a wtedy monarcha wydał rozkaz by walkę podjęły Zakony. Dzięki przeniesieniu informacji przez Węzły Energii zawarte w budynkach Imperium szybko udało się udowodnić iż dowódcy inwazyjnych sił mieli rację. Niestety były też złe wieści - Imperium przegrywało w tym wymiarze. Co więcej Jaźń dowiedziała się że Arcturus przebywa w tym wszechświecie, więc determinacja Admirała została wzmocniona. Zdecydował się sprowadzić swoją panią do tego wszechświata. Ochrana szybko przechwyciła raport Admirała do przywódczyni Jaźni, dzięki czemu Imperium zostało uprzedzone. Lwowski zdecydował się przysłać wszelkie możliwe siły, aby spełnić swoje największe marzenie - raz na zawsze zniszczyć robotyczną hordę. Przyszły wojska z niemal wszystkich Nexusów, w tym z samego Nexus Centrum - najbardziej elitarne formacje wojskowe, pojazdy, sprzęt i Zakony, a ich cel był jeden prosty - wyeliminować Jaźń nieważne za jaką cenę. W Nexus Bermudii było tyle wojska, że spokojnie mogłoby podbić cały wszechświat przy znikomych stratach. Jednak Arcturus miał inne plany. Kazał żołnierzom utrzymać zdobyty teren, a jeśli przewaga Jaźni byłaby za duża - wycofać się i ewakuować każdego, kogo tylko się da z okolicy. Wkrótce doszło do oblężenia Helygradu, jednego z miast nexusiańskich zbudowanych na ruinach skupiska sił Legionu. Imperium wysłało wszystkich, kogo tylko się dało w tym wszechświecie. Jaźń, prowadzona przez samego Admirała poniosła olbrzymie straty, jednak udało jej się okrążyć miasto. Walki przerodziły się w wielkie starcie. Najgorsza była jednak wiadomość, że nieopodal żołnierze Jaźni zdołali zmienić jedno ze skupisk resztek Legionu w swoje siły. Jaźń niemal kompletnie zasymilowała ich genom i zmodyfikowała, w związku z czym pojawiła się możliwość produkcji robotycznych kopii Legionu. Bohaterska postawa Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej nie zdołała obronić miasta po stworzeniu koła, ale udało jej się za to zadać tak olbrzymie straty Jaźni, że musiała przywieźć siły z innych wszechświatów. Wycofując się zniszczyli Helygrad i całą okolicę bombą kwantową. Jej wybuch zniszczył praktycznie całą hordę wysłaną na miasto. Admirał poprzysiągł, że nie spocznie, póki nie zniszczy Imperium. Upadek Metropolii thumb|268px|Wojska Federacji bronią Metropolii.Przez wyniszczenie walką z Imperium Nexusa Jaźń, choć zwycięska, znajdowała się w stanie wyczerpania. Z tego powodu Piękność postanowiła przybyć do wszechświata, ale dopiero jak nie zostanie nikt poza Imperium. Dlatego też rozkazała Admirałowi jak najszybsze zniszczenie Federacji i jej ostatniego bastionu - Metropolii. Enklawy Wojny, jakie istniały, były zbyt oddalone by wspomóc obleganą przez Legion i Imperium stolicę, ponieważ atakowały ich nie tylko te dwie frakcje, lecz także między innymi partyzantka Północy i Cesarstwo Świtu ze swoich terenów podbitych na północy wyspy. Dodatkowym problemem była rosnąca siła Wyzwolenia Krajowego pod wodzą Qual-Bosa, jaki zyskał możliwość wskrzeszania wszystkich i wymuszenia na nich swojego posłuszeństwa. Mógł to zrobić dzięki artefaktom, na które natrafił w trakcie wojny. Kharlez wiedział że Jaźń zaatakuje Metropolię, o czym poinformował Wodza Federacji. Heinrich razem z cesarzem rasy Youkai zdecydowali się bronić aż do swojego ostatecznego końca. W pewnym momencie skontaktował się z nimi Admirał, jaki zaoferował im bezwarunkową kapitulację, co natychmiast odrzucili. Naczelny Technik postanowił wezwać Przemka na pomoc, ale nie odpowiedział. Wobec tego wysłał sygnał o pomoc na cały Trójkąt Bermudzki. Nikt mu jednak nie odpowiedział - Jaźń zagłuszała wszelkie sygnały do miasta, a kilka minut później zaczęła zagłuszać również sygnały z niego. Kharlez zdecydował się rzucić przeciw Jaźni zautomatyzowane wojska. Zostały jednak zhakowane i przeszły na wrogą stronę. W odpowiedzi na to wysłał masowo klony swoje, Wodza, cesarza i kogo tylko miał na stanie. Wódz i cesarz zakazali odmawiania mu pod groźbą wysłania w ramach legionu samobójczego przeciwko siłom Admirała. Rozpoczęła się bitwa o Metropolię. Wojska Jaźni dokonały wielkich zniszczeń miasta, wręcz wyciągały mieszkańców z piwnic, a Ci co się bronili byli rozrywani na strzępy. Nie-ludzie i ludzie ginęli często razem, Ci co zostali zabici w walce, lecz nie rozerwani zmieniani byli w maszynach zmieniających w żołnierzy Jaźni. Admirał szedł na czele wojsk do Pałacu Welffa, jednak zastał go pustym. Zamiast tego przebywał w Wielkiej Hali, gdzie było jedyne połączenie powierzchni z wyspą wzniesioną ku niebu. Jaźń dokonała ataku również tam. Kiedy Metropolia została stracona siły wycofały się do latającej fortecy Cesarstwa Świtu, gdzie pod Zakazanym Miastem walczyły ostatnie z sił. W kluczowym momencie Admirał wstrzymał ostrzał, oczekując kapitulacji. Niespodziewanie jednak siły Jaźni zostały zaatakowane w Metropolii i na "wybrzeżu" wyspy przez nieznane wojska. Wkrótce nad niebem pojawiła się fregata Armii Imperialnej, jaka dokonała zniszczeń w szeregach roju otaczającego przywódców. Admirał, jaki to przeżył, zobaczył jak wojska nexusiańskie na czele z Lokim Kruegerem wypędzają siły Jaźni z Kitsary w tym Admirała. Ledwie zdążył się ewakuować na podobnym do orła konstrukcie, by zobaczyć jak wojska Kruegera ewakuują wyspę oraz wojska na południe. Ponadto ujrzał nie tylko siły Federacji i Cesarstwa - pojazdy powietrzne ewakuowały również między innymi CreepyTown, HallenWest, Wyzwolenie i Legion, a także partyzantów z Północy. W pogoni za wodzem thumb|264px|Federacyjna artyleria ostrzeliwuje goniącą ich Jaźń pod Shodanburgiem.Admirał nie mógł darować ucieczki takiej zwierzyny. Natychmiast rozkazał wszystkim oddziałom we wszechświecie porzucić wszystkie fronty walki na rzecz pogoni za monarchą. To uratowało wiele okrążonych oddziałów, ale jednocześnie było błędem Admirała, ponieważ ginęły rój za rojem, horda za hordą. Ucieczka na południe nie pozostała niezauważona i dzięki temu później Kitsara drogą okrężną wróciła na wyspy Youkai, gdzie rasa zniszczyła wojska Jaźni i odzyskała swoje ziemie. Nim jednak to nastało Admirał ścigał Kitsarę aż do pierwotnych granic Imperium Nexusa przed Wojną Miliona, czyli do zatoki na południu wyspy. Ofensywę zatrzymało ukrycie się w Shodanburgu sił uciekinierów. Latająca wyspa przestała być istotna. W mieście pozostawał też monarcha, a ponieważ cała struktura przypominała niejako kopiec kreta. Wobec tego Admirał wezwał Bibliotekarza, swojego najbardziej zaufanego adiutanta, by zajął tereny wokół pierwotnych granic i atakował siły imperialne tak długo, aż nie ustąpią. Sam w tym czasie postanowił przejść pod CreepySea i zaatakować od południa. Niestety blokada morska okazała się zbyt silna i 3 roje jednostek pełzających spoczęły pod powierzchnią akwenu, natomiast flota unicestwiła 2 morskie hordy konstruktów pływających oraz 5 rojów latających. Tak spore straty wymusiły wstrzymanie działań wojennych na froncie. Admirał i Bibliotekarz zebrali więc siły pod Górą Smoczą i zaatakowali razem, ale nawet połączone fronty nie były w stanie niczego zdziałać. Zaczął się luty 2019 roku, czyli jakieś 2 miesiące od przybycia Jaźni. Wkrótce odbyła się bitwa pod miejscowością Nowe Skołkowo nieopodal Shodanburga. Oddziały Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej stacjonowały w mieście i zauważyli jak Jaźń zmierza w stronę miasta. W tym samym czasie jednak rój zaatakowany został przez potworności Legionu. W trakcie walki poważne uszkodzenia doświadczył Bibliotekarz, tracąc lewą połowę głowy, lewe ranię i dwie nogi. Sam Legion dowodził atakiem swojej frakcji. Admirał nakazał wycofanie się i zabrał Bibliotekarza na naprawy. Jednak uszkodzenia były zbyt poważne, toteż został uśmiercony na zawsze. Admirał sam postanowił stanąć na czele wojsk, by zniszczyć Shodanburg, ale Piękność przysłała mu nowe wytyczne - udać się na północ wyspy, by umożliwić jej dostanie się do wszechświata Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. A to oznaczało jedno - jeśli on nie mógł to ona zniszczy miasto Imperium. Przybycie Piękności thumb|270px|Statua Piękności przy bramie, która sprowadziła do Trójkąta ją samą oraz jej elitarne oddziały.Admirał wycofał się do bazy zbudowanej na ruinach jednego ze skupisk Legionu, później zamienionego w kopalnię bajkalitum Imperium, gdzie wrzucał skazańców, ich przedmioty oraz trupy do dołów z tym surowcem, by się nim stawały. Jaźń znała potęgę surowca. Admirał dostał więc polecenie, że ma znaleźć wszelkie jego pokłady, sprowadzić je tutaj i przyzwać Piękność oraz jej armię. Aby to zrobić potrzebowali jednak ofiary. Miliony wskrzeszonych i zrobotyzowanych sługusów wpadło dobrowolnie do dołów z bajkalitum, aż nie został on zapełniony po brzegi. Przy pomocy bajkalitum w niewielkiej ilości zdołał ustabilizować portal, lecz był on zbyt mały, by przyzwać kogokolwiek. W tym czasie uderzyły Zakony Imperium Nexusa. Na ich czele byli Bogobójcy, którzy byli najstraszliwszym, najmniej licznym, ale też najsilniejszym Zakonem. Wraz z nim uderzyli Bogobójcy oraz Bractwo Wielkiego Oka i Pięści Imperium. A wszystko wspomagały Siły Lądowe, Eskadry Powietrzne oraz Oddziały Specjalne i Oddziały Ochrany regularnych wojsk. Była to istna batalia na śmierć i życie. Jaźń straciła w ciągu 20 minut masę oddziałów, jak również kilka wylęgarni, 3 mrowiska oraz 1 ze swoich uli. Admirał odbierał ataki, w trakcie walk poległa między innymi Nauczycielka, ale też między innymi Matryca, Procesor i dwa bliźniacze Ostrza, osobiste gwardzistki Admirała. Mimo wielkiej bitwy Admirał osiągnął swój cel - Piękność przybyła, a następnie wskrzesiła wszystkich wokół w swoich żołnierzy, w tym Nexusian. W walce poległ też Arcymistrz Zakonu Bractwa Wielkiego Oka Tiran Maguscu, jednak on nie został wskrzeszony. Zamiast tego jego Admirał w trakcie walk wrzucił do dołu z bajkalitum, gdzie następnie zwłoki zmieniły się w statuę. VI faza wojny Szósta faza wojny to również ostatnia część Wojny Miliona. Zaczyna się od dominacji Jaźni i przybycia Piękności do wszechświata wyspy Kraj i ustanowieniu Koalicji Bermudzkiej, potem leci do momentu pojedynku monarchy Imperium z przywódczynią Jaźni, zdrady Imperium poprzez jego nagły atak wobec wszystkich innych frakcji, rozpadzie Koalicji i kończy dopiero na nuklearnej zagładzie obszaru i kontynuacji wojny w postapokaliptycznym w formie wojny pozycyjnej, w której nikt nie mógł nic zdobyć. To doprowadziło do podpisania pokoju i końca Wojny Miliona, ale też rozpoczęcia Zimnej Wojny. Jaźń rządzi Trójkątem Gdy tylko okazało się, iż nie ma szans na zniszczenie całkowite sił Jaźni wówczas pojawił się spory problem. Lwowski nakazał natychmiastowy odwrót i objęcie kordonem całej wyspy. Wkrótce z Kraju uciekły wszystkie pozostałe oddziały niemal wszystkich - Północy, CreepyTown, HallenWest, Federacji, Legion, Cesarstwa i Wyzwolenia. Jaźń zaczęła zmieniać w swoją bazę całą wyspę. Trójkąt znalazł się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie i nikt nie wiedział jak zneutralizować zagrożenie. Pewnego razu siły Federacji przypadkiem napotkały okręt Tarent, pierwszy klasy Bermudia. Kapitan okrętu - Fidel Narys spotkał tam Arngrimura Grimssona, dowódcę jednego z ostatnich niszczycieli. Nexusianin przedstawił federacyjnemu, że Lwowski postanowił nie atakować innych frakcji, co wydawało się dziwne. Zamiast tego zaprosił ich na wizytę na starej platformie badającej wpływ CreepySea na bajkalitum. Natychmiast więc Narys i Grimsson przesłali to innym frakcjom. Przemek razem z Kharlezem, Kirihize, Strange, Ienstretem, przedstawicieli Rady Miast Północy oraz Przywódcą Federacji, jaki przybył razem z Rzeźnik i swoimi córkami, w tym Glorią, zostali powitani dosyć chłodno przez elfkę-mulatkę, którą okazała się być Kaiwo Technet, niespełna dwudziestotrzyletnia córka admirała Taurysa Techneta. Nawet nie ośmieliła się spojrzeć na Przemka, którego nienawidziła za zabicie jej ojca. Zapraszając na swój okręt - krążownik Anę - wprowadziła ich do kajuty kapitańskiej. Wkrótce przyszedł Lwowski, odziany w płaszcz i kaptur, emanujący prawdziwie mrocznym obliczem. Lwowski wyjaśnił, iż nawet Imperium nie ma szans zniszczyć Piękności w pojedynkę w tym wszechświecie, ponieważ tylko ona może wskrzeszać zabitych Nexusian. Rozmowie towarzyszyły chamskie odzywki z obu stron, ale wkrótce monarcha przedstawił przywódcom powód spotkania - rozejm. Chciał stworzyć Koalicję, w trakcie której wszyscy działaliby nie jako wrogowie, lecz frakcje, które w razie walki z Jaźnią by się wspomagały, a do czasu jej pokonania nie walczyliby ze sobą. Chociaż nikt nie miał na to ochoty ostatecznie na to przystali. Narodziny Koalicji Bermudzkiej thumb|264px|Lwowski razem z siłami nie-nexusiańskimi i swoimi przypuszcza atak na Jaźń.Mroczny monarcha wyraził chłodną aprobatę z decyzji. Rozkazał więc wysłać siły by utworzyły cztery fronty - jeden miał atakować od strony wysp Youkai, drugi w stronę Shodanburga, trzeci zająć CreepyTown, a czwarty zaatakować utracone kolonie Cesarstwa Świtu. Kaiwo została przywódczynią frontu południowego, głównego kierunku. Szybko jednak okazało się, iż Jaźń przewidziała ich ruch, wysyłając w stronę Nexus Bermudii pierwsze oddziały. Roboty były przygotowane, jednak najbardziej zaskoczyło je iż zaatakowano od strony północnej, wydawałoby się - najbezpieczniejszej. Na południu opór był zbyt duży, lecz doszło do odzyskania Shodanburga. Miały też miejsce dwie inne bitwy. Jedną był desant na Isla de Clara, ponieważ CreepyTown było zbyt dobrze bronione. Zdobycie miasta przez Imperium, Federację i Północ oraz kilka oddziałów z HallenWest i CreepyTown umożliwiło oblężenie metropolii, która na wybrzeżu została zajęta przez połączone siły miasta-państwa i Imperium. Na północy wojska nexusiańskie, federacyjne i cesarskie, wspomagane przez ochotników z Legionu, prowadzone przez Przemka oraz samego Lwowskiego wyruszyły przeciwko siłom Admirała. Mimo ciężkich strat nexusiańskich udało się ustanowić przyczółek i rozpocząć później bitwę na Wzgórzach Wilkemonów. Do akcji dołączyli też lokalni partyzanci, jacy się ukryli. Wyzwolenie, widząc że sojusznicy mają szansę ruszyli do walki razem z nimi. Admirał został więc oddelegowany przez Piękność na południe. Dowódca sił inwazyjnych wyruszył na południe, gdzie Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna szła w masowej wręcz ilości. To jednak był błąd. Dotychczas nieruchomy front osłabł gdy Jaźń wysłała na północ główną część wojsk. Osłabione południe szybko zostało wyzwolone. Na odbitych ziemiach Lwowski przywracać zaczął normalność miejsc. Dodatkowo anomalie jakie miała Federacja niemal całkowicie uniemożliwiły zmasowane ataki w kierunku zachodnim, utrudniając atak. W tej sytuacji Piękność zdecydowała się wkroczyć do akcji. Odzyskanie Metropolii Piękność okopała się w stolicy Federacji - Metropolii. Gdy Welff się o tym dowiedział wziął sporo żołnierzy Federacji, w tym Przemka i Kharleza, by wyzwolić miasto. Niestety nagły atak nie był sukcesem i prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się źle, gdyby nie interwencja Zakonu Nexusa, na czele którego stał sam Lwowski. Arcturus otoczył miasto, następnie zlecając swym żołnierzom stworzenie pierścienia połączonego jedną główną drogą na północ. Pierścień nie pozwalał by Jaźń dokonała jego przełamania z zewnątrz, jak również niszczyła wszystko wewnątrz. Z każdą chwilą sił Jaźni ubywało. Welff nie mógł jednak zrobić jednego - zabić Piękności. Mimo wszelkich wysiłków oddziały zostały zniszczone na wschodzie, jak tylko przywódczyni wszystkich hord uciekła z oblężenia. Heinrich zaczął nabierać kilku dziwnym podejrzeń odnośnie monarchy i Piękności. Już wcześniej jego wojska znalazły portret będący w wielu budynkach administracji Imperium, lecz nie wiedział co to jest. Mimo wszystko stolicę udało się odbić, choć z dużymi stratami. Uradowany Welff znowu został Przywódcą Federacji tak jak chciał. Niespodziewanie jednak Imperium Nexusa kazało swoim wycofać się z ziem "separatystów", którzy następnie zajęli się głównie Jaźnią. Przywódca wyczuwał, że coś jest nie tak. Piękność i Arcturus Lwowski thumb|245px|Portret Arcturusa i Piękności przed popadnięciem kobiety w szaleństwo.W trakcie opuszczania swoich sprzymierzeńców w spokoju Welff zdołał zajrzeć do akt Lwowskiego i Piękności. Jednak Arcturus nakrył go, mrocznie i bez emocji mówiąc, iż nie dał mu przecież dostępu do tajnych danych Imperium, tak jak i innym sojusznikom. Heinrich odparł że chce po prostu być na bieżąco. Gdy monarcha włączył ekran ujrzał twarz Piękności. Zorientował się o co chodzi. Lwowski opowiedział mu historię Piękności i swoją. Dawno temu on i ona byli parą zakochanych osób. Obydwoje stworzyli Imperium Nexusa, aby zakończyć wszystkie konflikty, jednak przed Imperium groził rozpad z powodu ograniczeń wewnętrznych mieszkańców. Dlatego obrali transhumanizm jako swoje motto. Jednak Piękność chciała zmienić wszystkich i zmusić do Więzozmysłu bez względu na to czy ktoś by chciał czy nie. Sam Arcturus wolał dobrowolną cyborgizację. Tak z Imperium wydzieliła się Jaźń, jaka szybko przybrała coś na kształt hord złożonych z niezliczonej ilości rojów. Welff uznał, że jeśli w ogóle on wierzy w bogów to nigdy by się od niego nie odwrócili w jego wysiłkach odzyskania ukochanej. Gdy tylko ruszył zostawił wszystkich ze wsparciem swoich wojsk, jednak rozpoczął ich powolne wycofywanie. Przemek i Kharlez, podobnie jak Ienstret i inni ich przyjaciele, zaczęli podejrzewać, że Lwowski coś przygotowuje przeciwko tym, którzy postanowili przeciwstawić się wzrastającemu Imperium. Tymczasem siły nexusiańskie dotarły do kwatery głównej Jaźni na Polach Cursed, jak nazywali ojczyste terytoria Legionu. Zaczęła się bitwa między Imperium a Jaźnią. Lwowski osobiście poprowadził siły do bitwy, podobnie Piękność jaka kierowała rojami. Walka tak epicka kosztowała jednak życie wielu nexusiańskich żołnierzy. W pewnym momencie oko w oko stanęli Lwowski i jego upadła ukochana. Arcturus rzucił na ziemię karabin AKF-20 i wyciągnął Ostrze Krwi - swój miecz, którym zabił niezliczone istnienia. Sama Piękność natomiast wyciągnęła Ostrze Zagłady. Rozpoczął się pojedynek, jakiego nigdy wcześniej żadna istota śmiertelna nigdy nie widziała. Starcie dostrzegli Cursed, jednak zdecydowali się pozostać z daleka od czujnych oczu obu stron. Podczas walki Lwowski został ranny - miecz jego ukochanej przebił lewą nogę. Sam natomiast odpłacił się tym, iż zadał spore uszkodzenia maszynie, wbijając jej w to, co niegdyś było brzuchem swój miecz. Obydwoje doznali olbrzymiego bólu, jednak nie zaprzestali walki. W pewnym momencie jednak Arcturus stracił miecz. Pięknośc pokonała go w walce. Lecz nie zabiła. Gdy tylko zamierzała zadać śmiertelny cios swojemu dawnemu lubemu, ten nagle zdołał uderzyć ją pięścią w ranę, a następnie pociągnąć za macki, jakie były zamiast włosów. Siła pociągnięcia była tak silna, iż odsłoniła częściowo procesor myślowy, jaki posiadała. Wykorzystał to następnie, by dosięgnąć leżącego nieopodal Ostrza Krwi i zacinającą się w swoich ruchach istotę zaatakować. Miecz przebił jej procesor, a gdy tylko to zrobił uwolniona została silna energia psioniczna. Piękność została zabita, ale na szczęście atak ten był na tyle odpowiedni, że można było przywrócić ją do stanu normalnego. Ciało przywódczyni Jaźni zostało zabrane na pokład desantowca i zabrane do Nexus Bermudii, skąd następnie zabrano do stolicy Imperium - Nexusa Centrum - by przywrócić organiczną, pierwotną naturę istoty oraz na powrót uczynić ją taką, jaką była przed swym szaleństwem. Zerwane przymierze thumb|278px|Siły imperialnej Ochrany rozstrzeliwują pojmane oddziały Federacji.Siła psioniczne jaka omiotła cały Trójkąt doprowadziła do zastoju całej Jaźni, a następnie jej dezorganizacji. Większość sił uciekła w popłochu, a inteligentne jednostki cofnęły się w rozwoju. Jaźń została zgładzona. Imperium i reszta Koalicji przeszli do natychmiastowego kontrataku, niszcząc aż 80% sił niegdyś największego wroga wszechświatów. Samo Imperium Nexusa przeszło do ataku na Jaźń, nie napotykając większego oporu w pozostałych wszechświatach, gdzie z nimi walczyli. Sukcesy te doprowadziły do zakończenia niemal trwającej miliony lat wojny między jedną, a drugą grupą dążącą do transhumanizmu. Ale Lwowski, gdy wrócił do Nexus Bermudii zwołał tajne posiedzenie. Zdecydował, że nie ma już sprzymierzeńców, a Koalicja była tylko uśpieniem uwagi. Zaczął się Dzień Zdrady. Siły nexusiańskie, dotąd wspierające sojuszników, nie przybyły do walki. W trakcie starcia z jednym z rojów Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna nie wzięła udziału w walce - wycofała się krótko przed atakiem. Nikt z walczących nie przeżył. Dopiero jak rój zaatakował ich zniszczyli go, następnie zacierając niemal wszelkie ślady. Niedługo później sam Legion został zaatakowany w trakcie odzyskiwania terenów na centrum przez rój. Udało mu się pokonać wroga, ale wkrótce osłabionych zaatakowały Oddziały Ochrany. Jedynie Legion przetrwał, gdy rozkazał się wycofać. Gdy Cesarstwo wyruszyło odbić Gaizendai z rąk Jaźni okazało się, że nie z hordą będą walczyć. Zamiast tego desant został całkowicie zniszczony przez siły Zakonu Nexusa. Tylko trzy kanonierki zdołały uciec na centralną wyspę. Z kolei Federacja ruszyła odbudować Linię Cere. Jednak wtedy zaatakowały ich niedobitki. Większość zdołała uciec, ale wtedy ze wschodu - kierunku gdzie uciekali - nadciągnęła Armia Imperialna. Federacja była im wdzięczna, ale siły pod wodzą Siergieja Michnicza dokonały masakry również na nich. Tylko elf z Grupy Rognara uciekł, oczywiście nie bez walki. Welff i Gumihare szybko się dowiedzieli o tych czynach. Zwiadowcy donieśli, że kryjówki Wyzwolenia Krajowego, zupełnie zaskoczonego, zostały zaatakowane i zniszczone, zmieniając się w bazy wojskowe Imperium. Welff poinformował HallenWest, Północ i CreepyTown. Było jednak za późno - siły Północy zostały pokonane. Zdecydowały się zakończyć wojnę, ogłaszając neutralność i demilitaryzację, ale Imperium tego nie kupiło - zajęli ich i zmienili ją w Konfederację Zachodnią. HallenWest w ostatniej chwili powstrzymało atak, całkowicie się od wszystkich odcinając. CreepyTown, teraz na powrót wolne, zostało zaatakowane z północy, południa i zachodu. Gdyby Heinrich w porę nie przyszedł z pomocą miasto padłoby w ciągu 7 minut. Na czele ataku stał sam monarcha. Heinrich, Przemek, Kharlez, Gloria i Strange zdołali ewakuować tak wielu jak to możliwe, następnie stając do walki z nexusianami. Niestety - po godzinach walk miasto wpadło w ich ręce. Jednak wtedy ofensywa stanęła. Arcturus, w pełnej okazałości w czarnych szatach z czerwonymi podkreśleniami, emanujący czarno-czerwoną aurą oraz mówiący poważnym głosem zaoferował "Nowolizandryjczykom" pomoc w budowie nowego porządku. Tym razem nie jako część Imperium Nexusa, ale jako państwa "pod opieką Imperium", czyli jako protektoraty. Przyznał, że jest pod podziwem waleczności lokalnych społeczności. Przemek krzyknął że niech idzie precz, a ten odparł, że popełnia przez to straszliwy błąd. Wtedy z północy atak przypuściła Jaźń. Wówczas stanęli razem do walki, ale w jej trakcie podstępnie Strange, rozkojarzona po walce z robotami, została przebita Ostrzem Krwi. Cios w serce błyskawicznie zakończył jej życie. Wszystko dostrzegł walczący nieco dalej Przemek. Wkrótce gdy siły Glorii zostały odcięte Imperium ruszyło z pomocą. Akurat wtedy monarcha zranił ją, przebijając jej prawy łokieć i zabierając miecz, przekazując go Argeletto Sanche. Nie mogąc uwierzyć co się dzieje Arcturus stwierdził, że wszystko co widzieli i co mówią jest najwyraźniej sztuczką Jaźni, podtrzymując swoją ofertę. Zamiast tego Przemysław krzyknął, że niech idzie do diabła, na co ten odpowiedział iż popełnia straszliwy błąd. Gdy usłyszał, że niech się nie sprzeciwia i że zbyt wiele poświęcił by zniszczyć Jaźń ten wyjął pistolet i strzelił w jego prawy bark. Na jaw wtedy wyszły intencje Lwowskiego. Czerwona krew zaczęła lekko wyciekać, lecz dał radę. Imperialni już chcieli strzelać, ale Arcturus rozkazał wstrzymać ogień. Powiedział, iż kiedyś tego pożałuje, nie zdając sobie sprawy kim jest i co zrobił. Zapowiedział, iż nikt go nie powstrzyma - ani on, ani Gloria, ani Ienstret jaki stał obok i zdołał w trakcie bitwy zniszczyć kilka oddziałów nexusiańskich. Odparł, iż będzie rządził Trójkątem lub zmieni go w popiół. Zdecydował się nie kontynuować walki. Zabarykadował się więc w mieście, nakazując strzelać do każdego kto chce opuścić lub wejść do miasta. Zgładzić monarchę Lwowski udał się do miasta na zachodzie - Technetgradu. Był wściekły i rozkazał atakować każdego, kto tylko spotka Imperium. W tym czasie Legion podszedł pod mury miasta, odzyskawszy większość ziem i odcinając Zatokę Berlinga od działań w znanej części wyspy. Chissowie, Cursed, Aberrany oraz Shermany, razem z miriadami Helotów stanęli pod murami i rozpoczęli atak. Legion zapowiedział, że chce dokonać zemsty za liczne morderstwa. Po kilku godzinach miasto nie zostało jednak zdobyte, ale kwatery sił atakujących - już tak. Legion zapowiedział, że dopadnie Lwowskiego, gdziekolwiek by się nie schował. W trakcie walk zginęła również połowa Chissów, jacy oddali życie w obronie absoluta. Wycofujące się oddziały krótko zaatakowało Wyzwolenie. Cała jego potęga ruszyła na miasto z Qual-Bosem na czele, ale nic to nie dało. Jakieś 2 godziny po ataku na mury miasta musieli się wycofać. Król zapowiedział iż zemści się na monarsze i jego ludziach, wyrzucając ich z Trójkąta na zawsze i że kiedyś unicestwi Nexus Bermudię. Jednak największe zagrożenie przyszło godzinę później. HallenWest, CreepyTown, Federacja i Cesarstwo Świtu, teraz sprzymierzone ze sobą, wysłało aż 4 grupy armii, będące właściwie resztkami ich potęgi. W wyniku walk udało im się zająć wschodnią dzielnicę. Wykorzystało to Wyzwolenie oraz Legion, jacy postanowili nie atakować, ale wesprzeć sprzymierzonych. Zaczęła się prawdziwa część bitwy o Technetgrad. Atak doprowadził do zajęcia wschodnich dzielnic oraz portu, ale Arcturus zdołał odeprzeć natarcie. Zakony i Ochrana ruszyły mu na pomoc, skutecznie odpierając natarcie na jego tymczasową siedzibę. Wkrótce udało się zabezpieczyć lotnisko, które było jedynym połączeniem dla oblężonego miasta. Monarcha, stając na czele wojsk, odparł atak wszystkich wojsk. Niewielka część sił przetrwała atak. Dzień sądu thumb|242px|Federacyjna atomówka niszczy bazę w pobliżu Technetgradu.Wiadomość o odparciu ataku na Technetgrad podzieliła wszystkich. Wojna Miliona powróciła do normalnego stanu rzeczy. Tymczasem w Konfederacji wybuchł bunt wsparty przez Federację. Dodatkowo obszar ten zaatakował Legion. Oddziały nexusiańskiego państwa szybko się poddały, ale Północ powstała na krótko. W rezultacie frakcja się rozpadła, a nazwa oznaczała co najwyżej tereny niezależnych miast-państw, nienależących do nikogo. Większość granic wróciła do stanu sprzed Wojny Miliona, z jednym wyjątkiem - Federacja wygnała Legion, jaki po prostu nie miał już sił ich atakować. Wkrótce Wojna Miliona przybrała charakter wojny pozycyjnej. Nikt nie miał sił atakować, ale nie zamierzał się też wycofać. W rezultacie zaczął się Dzień Zagłady - Federacja, Cesarstwo i Imperium zaatakowały siebie nawzajem używając broni masowej zagłady. Imperium jednak zaatakowało również CreepyTown, HallenWest oraz skupiska Legionu. Gdyby nie obrona prawdopodobnie straty byłyby większe. Trójkąt Bermudzki pogrążył się w postapokalipsie, ale straty obejmowały w większości wojskowych, choć cywili również nie poginęło mało. Przemek zdołał przetrwać walkę, widząc że już praktycznie nie istniały bazy wojskowe. Imperium błyskawicznie odbudowało swoje rezerwy, natomiast Federacja wysłała roboty bojowe oraz klony. Cesarstwo z kolei zdołało użyć techniki nekromancji, choć samo uznawało to za zakazane. Cesarz zgodził się jednak, pod warunkiem iż będą to tylko żołnierze Youkai, nikt inny. W rezultacie Dnia Zagłady zapanował impas na wszystkich frontach walk. Przemek użył tej technologii, aby ożywić Strange, choć jej charakter zmienił się drastycznie. Koniec walk thumb|264px|Żołnierze Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej po ogłoszeniu pokoju.Tymczasem Lwowski opiekował się przywróconą do normalności Pięknością. Elfka wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co zrobiła. Miała wspomnienia, prosiła nawet o truciznę, ale Arcturus odmawiał, mówiąc że musi być teraz silniejsza niż przed tym. W rezultacie zgodziła się, by pójść w ślad za lubym i zostać taka jak on sam. Arcturusowi jednak przerwał wówczas Emmanuel Goldstein, Pierwszy Mistrz Kombinatu]] oraz minister spraw zagranicznych Imperium Nexusa. Poprosił go na słowo. Zwołano spotkanie Wielkiej Tajnej Rady Nexusa, prawdziwej władzy, którą tworzyli ludzie bezgranicznie lojalni oraz bardzo inteligentni. Goldstein przedstawił monarsze prognozę - nie da się wziąć Trójkąta Bermudzkiego z marszu. Będzie jak w przypadku większości wymiarów, to jest stopniowo, powoli i rozkładając plan podboju w czasie. Powiedział też, że Imperium mogłoby podbić nawet całą Ziemię, a i tak nie da się tego przyspieszyć. Zebranie było burzliwe, ale dosyć długie. Arcturus rozkazał o 14:52 czasu lokalnego wstrzymać działania wojenne. Federacja zauważyła, że atakowani żołnierze w ogóle się nie bronią. Dowódca zaatakowanego oddziału - porucznik Ivy Naeris poprosiła o rozmowę z ich dowódcą. Przedstawiła całą sytuację. Podobnie miało miejsce i na terenach objętych walką z Cesarstwem Świtu. O 15:00 hologramy Lwowskiego na froncie zaczęły mówić, podobnie jak i w miatach Imperium. Wiadomość, jaka trwała, została wysłana również do przywódców przeciwnych frakcji. Heinrich rozkazał wstrzymać działania, tak jak reszta przywódców. W umówionym miejscu, na południowy zachód od wyspy zawitali niemal wszyscy. Był 13 czerwca 2020 roku. Legion, Federacja, Cesarstwo, HallenWest, CreepyTown a nawet Wyzwolenie czekało 2 godziny. W końcu przybył imperialny ekranoplan w kolorystyce czarno-czerwonej modelu A-56 Kaspij. Z pojazdu ku starej platformie obronnej Imperium, teraz porzuconej po walkach z Jaźnią, wyszedł Lwowski i jego eskorta. Arcturus był bez broni i mówił spokojnie. Kiedy Welff spytał się czy to prawda, iż chcą pokoju, ten skinął głową, mówiąc iż siły Imperium nie są w stanie tutaj dłużej walczyć, ponieważ muszą dokonać walk z groźniejszymi przeciwnikami w wielu innych wszechświatach. Wiadomość ta zaskoczyła wszystkich. Nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. Jedynie stwierdzili że się zastanowią, na co Lwowski powiedział, że będą w Shi-nai, starej kolonii Youkai na północnym zachodzie. W tym czasie Legion zaatakował Federację. Doszło do bitwy na ruinach Linii Cere, jednak budowniczy zniszczonej obecnie sieci fortyfikacji odparli atak. Wojna rozgorzała na nowo, jednak 05 września działania na froncie ucichły. Nikt nic nie zdobył, a nawet nie zyskał. Wobec tego Arcturus postanowił zabrać przywódców pokazując coś, co leżało na wschodzie. Powstał Archipelag Platform, gdzie Jaźń usiłowała powstać na nowo. Jednak Arcturus zagłuszał wszelkie próby ucieczki z tego wszechświata, jego wojska otoczyły odciętą od wszystkich niewidzialną kopułę kordonem okrętów, które miały strzelać do wszystkiego, co stamtąd wyjdzie, a raz na miesiąc ostrzeliwać teren z powierzchni wody oraz dna morskiego. Zaczęli się wszyscy wobec tego zastanawiać. W świetle tego zdecydowano się na rozmowy w Shi-nai, gdzie czekał Lwowski. 10 września przybyli wszyscy przywódcy oraz ich bliscy. Lwowski czekał już dawno. Odparł Kirihizie że jest gotów oddać mu miasto, jeśli tylko dojdzie do pokoju. Przez 3 dni rozmowy nie przebiegały najlepiej, jednak w końcu zaczęły przynosić rezultaty. 14 września wyrażono zgodę na wstrzymanie działań wojennych na terenie wyspy Kraj, a także oddanie całego archipelagu Youkai w ręce Cesarstwa Świtu. Imperium ogłosiło że przejmuje Zatokę, natomiast Federacja niemal całą znaną przed wojną część wyspy, natomiast CreepyTown i HallenWest zostają neutralne. Północ nie została jednak przywrócona, a Legionowi oddano niemal połowę wyspy pod swoją kontrolę. Wyparto go jednak z zachodniej części wyspy. Od teraz ziemie na zachód od nexusiańskiej zatoki, a na południe od Federacji miały stać się częścią Imperium. Ostatecznie 15 września 2020 roku, po 5 dniach negocjacji zakończono rozmowy traktatem pokojowym. Wojna Miliona dobiegła końca. Zaczęła się jednak inna - Zimna Wojna. Rywalizacja pozostała, lecz jawny konflikt ostatecznie się zakończył. Skutki Ogólne Biorąc pod uwagę śmierć mnóstwa cywili oraz żołnierzy wojna była bardziej ludobójstwem niż normalnym konfliktem między rozmaitymi frakcjami. W zasadzie niemal wszystko powróciło do stanu sprzed walk, ale trochę jakby ze zmianą w tym sensie, że większość Federacji nie została podbita przez Legion, lecz przywrócona do normalnego stanu rzeczy. Jednak wszystko miało swoją cenę. Wiele osad i baz obróconych zostało w ruiny, natomiast krajobraz w większości przypominał jak po wojnie z użyciem oręża masowej zagłady. Nawet w trakcie Zimnej Wojny straty w Wojnie Miliona są niemożliwe do oszacowania. Imperium Nexusa Dla Imperium Nexusa Wojna Miliona skończyła się po części sukcesem. Dzięki bohaterskiej, a czasem wręcz fanatycznej postacie wojowników tego mocarstwa udało się bowiem zdobyć przyczółek na południowym fragmencie archipelagu oraz południu wyspy Kraj. Chociaż uważa się w opinii publicznej, że wojna tak naprawdę została wstrzymana, to jednak sam monarcha podkreśla, iż została zakończona, ponieważ nie prowadzi się już żadnych działań wojennych, albowiem jej kontynuacja wykrwawiłaby siły imperialne. Jednocześnie jednak walki nie zakończyły się pełnym sukcesem. Krainy nadal są niezależne od Imperium, nie są ani jego terytorium, ani protektoratami. W tym wypadku Lwowski przegrał. Porażka jego sił unaoczniła, iż mocarstwo, by kontrolować ten wszechświat i się nie rozpaść potrzebuje kolejnej fali reform, dlatego też zapowiedział liczne zmiany w polityce. Nie straciło swojej wojowniczej natury, lecz teraz jego "oświecenie" miało emanować nie tylko wraz z podbojami, lecz także wraz z jego istnieniem, aż w końcu osłabione krainy stałyby się jego protektoratami czy też terytorium, ostatecznie doprowadzając do tego, iż całe wszechświaty stałyby się w taki sposób jego terenami. Cesarstwo Świtu Dla Cesarstwa Świtu wojna była bardziej tragedią niż sukcesem. Chociaż udało im się ustanowić kolonie na północy i wschodzie Kraju to jednak ostatecznie nie udało im się podbić całego Trójkąta przez Federację, Legion i Imperium Nexusa. Przyjęcie walki na swoim terytorium kosztowało życie miliony Youkai, a na dodatek podbój przez Jaźń, a potem ciężkie straty w walce z siłami Federacji oraz Legionu doprowadziły do osłabienia machiny wojennej. Najgorzej jednak odczuli Cesarstwo Świtu, gdzie stracili aż 70% swojej armii. Wojna doprowadziła również do tendencji separatystycznych na Gaizendai, wyspie pozostającej bardzo długo pod władzą Imperium. Jednakże z innego punktu widzenia konflikt zakończył się też sukcesem, ponieważ udało się ustanowić kolonie, jakie miały być w planach początkowym miejscem rozpoczęcia inwazji na największą wyspę Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Pozwoliło to na odciążenie cierpiących przez rezultaty Wojny Miliona wysp macierzystych oraz przywiezieniu tam surowców, które przez konflikt albo się wyczerpały, albo też znajdowały się niemal w znikomej ilości. Federacja Federacja właściwie winna dziękować że wybuchła Wojna Miliona. Atak Imperium na Legion odciążył oblężony kraj, dzięki czemu mogli się odbudować i szybko przygotować na wybuch wojny, jednak nie mieli wcześniej do czynienia z potęgą jaka przypominała w swym działaniu Legion, a technologią i magią dorównywała lub nawet przewyższała ich. Heinrich Welff przyznał, iż jego kraj nie był gotowy do walki z tak wielką i zaawansowaną potęgą, jednak sam zaskoczył Imperium, jakie było praktycznie pewne, że napotka kolejną prymitywną organizację. Atak na Federację tylko umocnił jej populację w przekonaniu iż istnieją dużo groźniejsze siły we wszechświecie niż Legion czy powstańcy Malone'a. Również surowiec sprowadzony przez najeźdźców - bajkalitum - okazał się być istnym zbawieniem dla magów i inżynierów, jacy rozpoczęli jego eksploatację na niespotykaną wśród nie-imperialnych skalę. Równocześnie była to największa tragedia w historii Federacji. Ten konflikt przeszedł do jej historii jako najkrwawszy, ponieważ kraj stracił najwięcej żołnierzy i sprzętu od samego powstania ponad 15 lat przed podpisaniem pokoju. Co więcej na jaw wyszły słabości związane z walką z zaawansowaną magicznie i technologicznie. Dotychczas większość frakcji była mniej zaawansowana od nich, czasami nawet w porównaniu z nimi wręcz prymitywna, natomiast Imperium okazało się być znacznie lepiej przystosowane do walki niż początkowo przypuszczano. Legion Konflikt dla Legionu zakończył się niemalże kompletną katastrofą. W pierwszej połowie wojny zostali wybici, zmuszeni do ucieczki w trudno dostępne miejsca oraz zniszczeni przez Federację i Imperium Nexusa. Później większość została wskrzeszona przez siły Jaźni, a resztki musiały stawić czoła Dniu Zdrady. Wojna pokazała, że wysyłanie wojsk na masową skalę nie przynosi korzystnych rezultatów, lecz wykrwawia całą frakcję. Boleśnie odczuli utratę 50% terytoriów na rzecz Cesarstwa Świtu i Imperium Nexusa, jednak udało im się mimo wszystko powstać na nowo. Niestety, nie mieli dostatecznych sił, by rozpocząć ponownie wojnę. CreepyTown Dla CreepyTown wojna była tragedią. Ich miasto niejednokrotnie przechodziło z rąk do rąk, stając się terenem wpierw Imperium, potem na krótko Federacji, w końcu znów znalazło się pod władzą nexusiańską, po czym zostało zdobyte przez Jaźń, by nareszcie doczekać się wyzwolenia przez połączone siły Imperium i jego niegdysiejszych wrogów, a w trakcie Dnia Zdrady zostać zajętym na kilka miesięcy i znów zostać wyzwolonym, tym razem na dobre. Jednak dla CreepyTown wojna zakończyła się też w pewien sposób dobrze, ponieważ udało się stworzyć silny sojusz z HallenWest, dzięki czemu obie aglomeracje gotowe są do obrony przed mocarstwami i hordami. Wyzwolenie Krajowe Dla Wyzwolenia Krajowego konflikt początkowo wydawał się możliwością do ataku na znienawidzoną Federację oraz możliwość wykorzystania nowego gracza do osiągnięcia celu jakim było zniszczenie wroga innym. Jednakże Imperium Nexusa nie zamierzało układać się z terrorystami, do których klasyfikował Wyzwolenie, dlatego wolał walczyć z nimi, niż sprzymierzyć się. Ruch oporu nie pozostał wobec cyborgów dłużny i dlatego dokonał kilku ataków na ich terytoria. Jednakże Wojna Miliona praktycznie skończyła się ich apokalipsą. Zagładzie uległo ponad 90% sił w walce z Legionem, CreepyTown, HallenWest, Federacją, Imperium czy Cesarstwem. Jeszcze więcej jednak z tego zginęło w wyniku inwazji Jaźni na Trójkąt Bermudzki. Qual-Bos po Wojnie przyznał, że był to dla niego jeden z największych oraz najtragiczniejszych konfliktów. Szczególnie zabolała go zdrada Lwowskiego, jaki zniszczył większość kryjówek w trakcie Dnia Zdrady. HallenWest Dla HallenWest wojna nie przyniosła jakiś specjalnie większych strat. Granice się nie zmieniły, a armia ponadto zyskała dostęp do bajkalitum, który zmienił miasto-państwo w potęgę, mimo swych mikrych rozmiarów w zestawieniu z Federacją. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez strat - północno-wschodnia część miasta do dzisiaj leży w ruinach, natomiast zdobycie go przez Imperium i potem Jaźń doprowadziło do ciężkich zniszczeń w budowlach. Chociaż polis jest silne i zdołało się utrzymać przy życiu trudno powiedzieć, czy aby tak całkowicie pozostali niemal nietknięci przez wojnę. Jednakże plusem walk jest to, iż udało im się stworzyć silny sojusz z CreepyTown, w rezultacie czego oba miasta-państwa gotowe są do wzajemnej pomocy w razie jakiegokolwiek ataku ze strony Imperium lub Federacji. Jaźń Dla Jaźni udział w Wojnie Miliona właściwie zaczął się dopiero w trakcie drugiej połowy konfliktu, kiedy już frakcje poniosły spore straty i były zbyt zajęte by dostrzec Jaźń wówczas nadszedł właściwy czas do ataku. Początkowo w starciu z Wyzwoleniem, Legionem czy Cesarstwem odnieśli sukcesy, ale Federacja i ich odwieczny wróg w postaci Imperium Nexusa okazał się dużo większym problemem. Admirał, choć był doświadczonym dowódcą rojów, nie dał rady powstrzymać Lwowskiego na dłuższą metę, a połączone siły Nexusian i ich niegdysiejszych przeciwników dokonały zniszczenia Piękności i zabrały ją do Nexus Bermudii, skąd przewieziono ją do Nexusa Centrum, gdzie następnie miała powrócić do swojego naturalnego stanu. Klęska Jaźni na terenach niegdyś zajętych przez Legion doprowadziła do tego, że cofnęli się drastycznie w rozwoju - jedne grupy zamieniły się w roje działające niczym mrówki, inne przekształciły się w hordy łupiące co popadnie, a inni stali się plemionami. Istoty takie jak Admirał, utraciwszy błogosławieństwo Piękności oraz możliwość wskrzeszania zabitych w postaci robotów, zmuszeni zostali do ratowania się ucieczką i ukrywaniem się. To właśnie pod jego władzą duża część uciekła na wschód, zakładając Archipelag Platform, ale przestali być mrożącą krew w żyłach hordą, a stali się plemieniem dzikich odludków i prawdopodobnie ostatnimi z rodzaju. Północ Spośród wszystkich frakcji członkowie Północy zapłacili największą cenę w tej wojnie. Uformowana w celu odparcia sił Legionu oraz zakus Federacji, a także przeciwko zagrożeniu ze strony Cesarstwa Świtu konfederacja ta ostatecznie upadła w wyniku podbojów Cesarstwa, Federacji, Imperium, Legionu oraz Jaźni. Chociaż frakcja nigdy więcej nie powstała po Dniu Zdrady, a także nie udało się stworzyć skutecznej siły do walki z głównymi graczami w wojnie to jednak udało się scementować poczucie wspólnoty w razie agresji ze strony kogoś z zewnątrz. Batalie *Bitwa pod Wampirzymi Moczarami - pierwsze starcie w Wojnie Miliona. Imperium Nexusa zaatakowało niczego nie spodziewający się Legion, całkowicie niszcząc okoliczną siłę tej frakcji. W wyniku tego wojska imperialne rozpoczęły atak na północ wyspy. *Bitwa o Fort Euphemia - bitwa pomiędzy Federacją a Imperium Nexusa. Zaczęła się wraz z pierwszym napotkaniem sił pierwszej frakcji, która została zaatakowana przez załogę Fortu Euphemia. Zakończyła się sukcesem Imperium i unicestwieniem sił wroga. *Bitwa na Smoczej Górze - bitwa między lokalnymi frakcjami, czyli HallenWest, CreepyTown, Federacją i Legionem, a Imperium Nexusa. W trakcie walk Legion został odparty, ale CreepyTown i HallenWest zostały zdradzone przez przejście Lokiego Kruegera oraz Kalashera na stronę Imperium. W wyniku walk zniszczeniu uległo większość sił nie-imperialnych, a Smocza Góra stała się twierdzą nexusiańską. *Plan Lait - operacja mająca na celu podbicie przez Imperium Nexusa wyspy Gaizendai taktyką wojny błyskawicznej. Operacja zakończona została klęską Cesarstwa oraz "oświeceniem" przez Imperium. *Operacja "Upadek Trupa" - kontratak Cesarstwa Świtu na tereny zajętych wysp. Jedynie na Gaizendai napotkano silniejszy opór. Zakończona została połowicznym sukcesem, ponieważ udało się jedynie odeprzeć większą inwazję na Kitsarę i inne z większych wysp, natomiast mniejsze wysepki i południowa wyspa archipelagu nadal była częścią Imperium. *Bitwa pod Shurizen - atak Cesarstwa Świtu na Imperium Nexusa utrzymujące kontrolę nad Gaizendai. Dzięki tej bitwie udało im się uniemożliwić ponowny atak na wyspy, ale też odzyskać północno-wschodnią część wyspy. Jednak południowo-wschodnia wciąż pozostawała w rękach imperialnych. *Śmierć Garisa - bitwa między Imperium a Federacją. Nazwana tak została, ponieważ w walce zginął Garis, jeden z najważniejszych dowódców ataku na wyspę Kraj. Jej rezultatem była zmiana połowy pola bitwy w kompletne pustkowia. *Walka o Wioskę Um'ghar - starcie między wojskami Legiona, a admirała Imperium Nexusa Taurysa Techneta. Bitwa ta doprowadziła do całkowitego zwycięstwa Imperium oraz zmiany strategii Legionu, która zmuszony został do wojny partyzanckiej. *Bitwa o Harganę - bitwa pomiędzy Cesarstwem Świtu a Imperium Nexusa na terenie wyspy Kraj. Zakończona zwycięstwem imperialnych. Była pierwszym starciem, gdzie do walki weszły Zakony - elitarne ugrupowania militarne będące niejako autonomicznymi jednostkami Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej składającej się z istot o niemalże boskiej mocy. *Spalenie Góry Imsh-Gar - bitwa między Wyzwoleniem Krajowym a Imperium Nexusa. Zakończyła się zniszczeniem wspomnianej góry, która była jedną z większych kryjówek dla tej organizacji. *Bitwa morska Myshany z Technetem - batalia morska między siłami admirał Myshany z CreepyTown, a admirałem Technetem z Imperium Nexusa. Myshana została podczas walk zabita przez Taurysa Techneta, jednak jej śmierć doprowadziła do wściekłości Przemka0980, jaki zabił tryumfującego Nexusianina. Walka zakończyła się więc sukcesem sił CreepyTown. Była pierwszą poważniejszą klęską Imperium w Wojnie Miliona. *Upadek CreepyTown - zakrojona na szeroką skalę operacja zdobycia miasta CreepyTown. Podczas tej walki obrońcy zostali pokonani przez Imperium Nexusa i zmuszeni zostali do zorganizowania walki partyzanckiej w mieście. *Ewakuacja CreepyTown - zorganizowana krótko po upadku miasta masowa ewakuacja mieszkańców i żołnierzy do HallenWest. Zakończona niemal pyrrusowym zwycięstwem sił z CreepyTown oraz aneksją miasta przez imperialnych. *Bitwa pod HallenWest - bitwa między siłami Federacji, HallenWest i uciekinierami z CreepyTown przeciwko oddziałom Imperium Nexusa, jakie dążyło do zdobycia miasta. Zakończona całkowitą klęską Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej. *Bitwa o Anduinaerre - pierwsza w Wojnie Miliona bitwa między partyzantami Welffa a Kombinatem, to jest najwyższą klasą-stanem Imperium Nexusa. Była walką sił Przemka z idącymi na Metropolię wojskami imperialnymi. Chociaż bitwa zakończyła się zwycięstwem Imperium strategicznie była wygrana dla jego przeciwników, ponieważ umożliwiła ewakuację miasta. *Zagłada Lanadedii - starcie przeciwników Imperium z jego latającym miastem o nazwie Lanadedia. Zakończona została klęską Imperium i zniszczeniem zarówno tej aglomeracji jak i miasta Harpeton, jakie wspierało walczących z potwornością. Jej zniszczenie wstrzymało działania wojenne w tej części Trójkąta. *Bitwa pod Orinai - pierwsza poważniejsza bitwa z siłami Jaźni. Było to starcie pomiędzy nią a Cesarstwem Świtu. Główne walki miały miejsce na terenie lokalnych stoczni. Chociaż miasto upadło to udało się wstrzymać nieco hordy, idące na Kitsarę. *Oblężenie Helygradu - atak Jaźni na jedno z nexusiańskich miast na wschodzie Kraju, postawionego na ruinach jednego ze skupisk Legionu. Zakończyła się zdobyciem miasta przez Jaźń, jednak Imperium wysadziło w nim bombę kwantową, jaka unicestwiła kilka rojów, a przez to nadszarpnęła siły Jaźni. *Bitwa o Metropolię - starcie między Jaźnią, a Federacją. Pomimo bohaterskiej postawy żołnierzy Welffa miasto zostało zdobyte. Od rychłej śmierci i wskrzeszenia przez Admirała państwo uratował Loki Krueger. *Bitwa o Nowe Skołkowo - bitwa w miejscowości pod Shodanburgiem, jednym z kantonów w zatoce na południu powstałym przed Wojną Miliona. Zakończyła się klęską sił imperialnych i zdobyciem metropolii, jednak udało się dzięki temu uciec nie-imperialnym i zaplanować swój ruch przeciwko Jaźni. *Bitwa o kopalnie Północ-9 - starcie Imperium z Jaźnią w walce o stare imperialne kopalnie bajkalitum. W tamtym miejscu Admirał wzywał Piękność do Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Mimo bohaterskiej postawy Nexusian Piękność została przyzwana. *Odzyskanie Shodanburga - skuteczne działanie Koalicji przeciwko Jaźni. Dzięki połączonym wysiłkom Imperium i jego niegdysiejszych przeciwników miasto zostało odzyskane, a Jaźń zmuszona do odejścia z zatoki. *Desant na Isla de Clara - połączona akcja CreepyTown, HallenWest, resztek sił Północy, Federacji i Imperium Nexusa. Zakończyła się odbiciem miasta z rąk rojów robotów oraz rozpoczęciem wyzwalania terytorium Federacji spod ich władzy. *Bitwa na Wzgórzach Wilkemonów - połączone działania Cesarstwa Świtu, Północy i Imperium Nexusa na północnej części wyspy Kraj w celu odzyskania kolonii Youkai oraz miast-państw na południe od nich. Zakończona została wyzwoleniem tego terytorium oraz rozgromieniem sił Admirała. *Wyzwolenie Metropolii - połączone działania Imperium Nexusa, Legionu oraz Federacji. Dzięki połączonym wysiłkom udało się zmusić Jaźń do odwrotu w stronę Linii Cere. Imperium odeszło krótko po zakończeniu bitwy z miasta, tak samo Legion, by zniszczyć wycofujące się oddziały Jaźni. *Batalia o Pola Cursed - walka między Jaźnią a Imperium. Podczas tej bitwy pierwsza strona kierowana była przez samą Piękność, natomiast drugą dowodził osobiście monarcha. W trakcie walk doszło między nimi do pojedynku. Ostatecznie bitwa zakończyła się pokonaniem Piękności oraz całkowitym rozpadem Jaźni. W jej wyniku zakończyły się trwające miliony lat wojny transhumanistyczne zwane Krucjatami Umysłów. *Dzień Zdrady - szereg bitew i starć do jakich doszło pewien czas po pokonaniu Piękności i zabraniu jej w celu odzyskania dawnej miłości Arcturusa Lwowskiego. W trakcie tego momentu Imperium zdradziło wszystkich swych sojusznich oraz dokonało ataku na wszystkie frakcje z Kraju - Legion, Wyzwolenie, Federację, Cesarstwo Świtu, Północ, CreepyTown oraz HallenWest. W trakcie walk Północ się poddała i ostatecznie przestała istnieć, CreepyTown znalazło się pod okupacją, stając się polem bitwy między Federacją a Imperium aż do Dnia Zagłady, natomiast Wyzwolenie utraciło aż 90% swoich sił. *Bitwa o Technetgrad - połączona akcja nie-imperialnych w celu zemsty na Lwowskim za jego zdradę. Pomimo skutecznych działań oraz doskonale zaplanowanej strategii ostatecznie bitwa zakończyła się sukcesem imperialnych, głównie dzięki ich fanatyzmowi, zaawansowanej technologii oraz lepszej adaptacji do warunków bitwy. *Dzień Zagłady - moment, w którym Federacja, Cesarstwo Świtu i Imperium Nexusa zaatakowały się nawzajem bronią masowej zagłady. Co ważniejsze Imperium również użyło tej broni przeciwko innym frakcjom. W tamtym momencie zniszczono głównie bazy wojskowe, ale też ucierpiało lub zniknęło z powierzchni ziemi kilka miast na terenie wyspy. *Bitwa na ruinach Linii Cere - starcie między Legionem, a Federacją, które frakcja Welffa wygrała. W tamtym momencie był to desperacki atak o to, aby uzyskać dostęp do ziem na zachodzie oraz zniszczyć Federację, zaatakowaną przed wybuchem konfliktu. Była to ostatnia bitwa Wojny Miliona. Ciekawostki *Przez kilku ludzi konflikt ten nazywany jest Wielką Wojną lub Wojną Bermudzką. *Krytycy w Imperium Nexusa mówią, że konflikt ujawnił słabości w Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej i całym państwie. Chociaż spora część z nich wciąż żyje to najbardziej surowi i radykalni w swych wypowiedziach zostali zesłani do gułagów. *Niektórzy wierzą, że wojna ocaliła Federację przed zagładą z rąk Legionu. *W historiografii nexusiańskiej konflikt ten nie tylko nazywany jest Wojną Miliona. Nosi również miano Ostatniej Krucjaty Umysłów, czyli ostatniej świętej wojny Imperium z Jaźnią i jej pokonania. *Wyzwolenie Krajowe ochrzciło ten konflikt mianem Śmierci Nadziei lub Pogromu. Przypisy en: Milion War Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Wojny (Fanon ToMC)